The Tenmas
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: New year. New Astro, But some things are just hard to let go.
1. Don't Shed a Tear

The Tenmas

Another Amazing Astro Boy fanfiction by Emily the Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga

Chapter One: Don't Shed a Tear

Astro was seated in a chair looking at a sheet of paper as he let his fingers move around the keys. New Years was approaching quickly, but it didn't seem to be enough to get him excited or care as much as we'd assume.

Astro played a few more keys and stopped for a moment to look around at his surroundings. He then went back to looking at the same sheet of paper, and moving his hands around the keys and starting to make what he thought was a decent song, one of his favorites, and he was recreating it right there.

On Tenma's piano.

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it._

Astro couldn't help but shed a few tears, even though he loved the song, it always sometimes made him reflect on life and the pain it came with.

"Astro, you down here?"

Astro stopped playing and turned around.

"Yeah."

"Just wanted to know where you were."

Astro smiled.

"so what are you up to?"

Astro sighed.

"Nothing."

"I-I just don't think i'm ready to face another new year."

"Why is that?" Tenma walked up to him.

"Well, I just don't know if i'll make it, I don't even know how I survived _this_ year, and now I have to survive another year, It just seems too overwhelming."

"Don't be so pessimistic. You're going to be fine."

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess if you say so, then i'll try my best" Astro smiled again.

Tenma smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Astro slowly turned around to face the piano again.

"You know, you're really good at that."

"Oh! you must've heard me playing?"

"Yes I did. How about you play some more?"

"Uh.. sure, I guess." Astro shrugged.

Astro looked back at the sheet music and began to play again.

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

Astro shed a few more tears as he kept going and playing the song.

He soon came to a sudden halt and stopped playing.

"I-I can't, I just can't." Astro's voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" Tenma put his hand on his back as he knelt beside the chair Astro was sitting in.

"Nothing, it's just a sad song, even though it doesn't _always_ make me sad, it's just sometimes."

"I know what you mean." 

Astro let out a sigh. 

"How about something a little happier?"

Tenma put one hand on the keys nearest to him and began to play a quick easy song.

Astro soon jumped in and played along with Tenma. ((Aww this is, i-i can't, this is adorable! ~Emily))

He couldn't help but sing along and giggle as they played faster.

"Woah, I've never actually played that much." Astro sounded astonished. 

"You'd be surprised at what you can do if you put your mind to it." Tenma smiled at him.

"Yeah, but music isn't really my _thing_, but I can see what you mean." Astro smiled back. 

"Ah. I just remembered I had to do something! I'll talk to you later." Tenma rushed away and ran quickly up the stairs.

"Haha, well you go do that while I cry my eyes out, listening to _The Black Parade_." Astro chuckled. 

Later on at night, Astro was sitting at his desk, resting his arm on it to support his head. He yawned.

There was a knock at the door.

"C-come in!"

Tenma opened the door.

Astro turned around.

"O-oh, i-it's you." Astro yawned again.

"It's time for bed."

"I know, but I can't seem to fall asleep anymore…"

"Well you sound awfully tired, I don't see how that can be a problem."

"I know, but whenever I try to fall asleep, nothing happens."

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough."

"What do you mean? I try hard enough." 

"Goodnight Astro." Tenma closed the door.

"But wait, how's trying harder suppose to hel-"

Astro folded his arms.

"At least I know who _not _to ask when I need help regarding my sleeping cycle."

Astro got up from the chair and walked over to his bed. He then crawled under the covers and tried his hardest to go to bed.

"Pfft, try harder." Astro complained as he stared at the ceiling. 

He tossed and turned and closed his eyes.

"Maybe if I tire myself out even more."

Astro got out of bed and walked over to his closet.

"i'll just write in my journal." Astro smiled as he took the journal out of his closet.

Astro walked with the journal back to his bed and crawled back under the covers with it.

He scribbled and wrote a few things in it.

"Nope."

"Ugh!" Astro rubbed his eye.

"Why can't I go to sleep!"

"Maybe if I_ didn't_ try..."

Astro set the journal and pencil aside and curled up into an adorable little ball and stared at the wall. 

He waited a few minutes and eventually fell asleep. 

A few hours later, Astro woke up. He rubbed his eye and slowly got out of bed and carrying a pillow with him.

He slowly walked out of his room and into the hallway.

He slowly walked up to Tenma and Cindy's room and lightly knocked on the door.

No one responded.

Astro slowly opened the door.

"Astro?" Tenma looked at him.

"What are you doing up?" 

"I-I had a bad dream, and I was wondering if I could just sleep with you guys…"

"Aren't you a little too old for this?"

Astro sniffled.

Tenma sighed.

"Fine..."

Astro smiled and walked over to Tenma's bed.

He moved over and Astro climbed in between him and Cindy.

The next morning, Astro woke up in the afternoon.

"Ah, I missed breakfast?" Astro wondered aloud as he rubbed his eye.

He slowly got out of bed and carried his pillow with him out of the room, into the hallway, and to his room where he placed the pillow back on his bed.

Astro left his room again and went into the hallway and into the kitchen to grab a miniature apple juice box, he then left the kitchen and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Man, I can't believe I actually missed breakfast!" Astro blurted out.

"I wonder why?"

"Maybe I was making up for all those hours I lost since Christmas."

"Or maybe I was having a nightmare and didn't realize it."

"Or, what if this is all a dream and I wake up being the crazy me again."

Astro sighed.

"Or-Or maybe-"

Astro shut his eyes tightly for a moment and tried to hold back his tears.

He didn't notice anyone else sitting on the living room couch with him.

Astro sniffled and grabbed onto the couch as tight as he could.

He gasped and quickly opened his eyes when he felt something touch him.

"You okay there, Astro?"

Astro slowly turned around and looked at them with a sad face.

"Wait… KAITLYN?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" He flinched and jerked over to the other side of the couch.

"Why am I _NOT_ here?... Hold on wait…. Did that even make sense?" She responded.

"WTF?"

"What? No proper greeting? No 'Hello' at least?"

Astro got up from the couch and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Kaitlyn jumped up and rushed after him.

Astro walked into his room and forcefully closed the door behind him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

She sighed and sat down on the ground in front of the door, leaning her head back against it..

"At least I'm getting paid for this….."

Astro sat down on his bed, his hands began to shake a little.

After a while, Kaitlyn came back to the door with a small juice carton in her hand.

"You still in there?" She knocked lightly.

Astro was sitting alone in the corner of his bedroom, holding his knees up to his chest and trying to relax and calm himself down.

She leaned her forehead on the door.

"You know… about what you said earlier….."

Astro didn't respond.

"Well, you're fine. There's nothing to worry about. This isn't some kind of crazy dream."

He ignored her and sighed.

"If you're scared about going back, I just want you to know that I'll never let that happen to you as long as I'm alive."

Astro still couldn't respond, his hands began to shake again.

"If you snuck out and I'm talking to myself, I'm going to beat your ass so bad, you won't have an ass no more." Kaitlyn moved her head so she could try and listen through the door.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Astro slowly tried to get up, but he collapsed, leaving him to just stagger on his way to the door.

"Oh. I think I hear him. Good." She whispered to herself.

Astro tried to reach the doorknob but everything got blurry and Astro fell helplessly to the ground and knocked out completely.

"You fell, didn't you….?"

She slowly opened the door.

Astro was on the ground at her feet.

"You and the drama…. I swear." She leaned down and poked him, hoping he would wake up.

Astro remained lifeless and didn't do anything.

"You suck…." Kaitlyn kicked him a little.

He still didn't do anything.

She sighed and lifted him up then carried him over to the bed.

She placed him down and pulled a blanket over him.

Astro still seemed lifeless.

"If you're dead, your parents will kill me….." She sat next to the bed.

"If I punch him hard enough will he wake up?" She thought.

"Nah. I tried that once before and if it didn't work then, why would it work now?"

"I also refuse to think it's one of those 'Sleeping Beauty' kinda things. Just nope. Nope nope nope."

Astro's hands continued to shake as he was out cold after fainting.

Kaitlyn looked up at him.

"He can't be that afraid…. can he?"

His hands still shook.

The sound of a door opening could be heard in the distant.

"KAITLYN? ASTRO? WE'RE BACK!" A voice called out.

"Wah?" Kaitlyn woke up after dozing off.

"He's still here…." She sighed looking over at Astro who was still on the bed.

"KAITLYN? ASTRO?" they called out again.

"Hmm?" She looked up.

"OH SHOOT THEY'RE BACK!"

"WE'RE BACK!"

"Maybe they're in Astro's room?"

"Maybe."

Astro continued to still lay lifeless as his hands shook quite a lot.

"Wah! What do I do? What do I say? What if he actually is dead?!" Kaitlyn began to panic. 

Tenma and cindy made their way into the hallway.

"AH! SHHHHHIII- ASTRO! WAKE UP!" Kaitlyn got up and began slapping Astro.

"Come on! You idiot!" She shook him by his shoulders.

Astro did nothing in response.

There was a knock at the door. 

Kaitlyn stared blankly at it.

"Kaitlyn? Astro? You there?"

"M-maybe!…. Dammit why did I say that…."

"Can we come in?"

"No?"

"Hmm, what was that?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She whimpered.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"NO! DOES IT SOUND LIKE EVERYTHING IS OK?"

Tenma and Cindy both exchanged confused looks and opened the door.

Kaitlyn looked over at them with tears in her eyes and ran up to them, falling to her knees.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!" She begged.

"What? What's going on?"

"Astro got all deep and emotional on me then he got all weird then came in here and fell somehow then he fainted and I think he's dead…. Don't hate me."

They looked up and at Astro.

His hands were still shaking even though he appeared to be dead.

Tenma walked around Kaitlyn and to Astro as Cindy tried to calm her.

"He's fine." Tenma looked at them.

"Oh… good."

He turned Astro back on.

Astro slowly opened his eyes.

"Woah." Astro seemed a bit spooked.

"I told you not to overwhelm yourself." Tenma looked at him concerningly.

"I-I couldn't help it, I got scared, I don't wanna go back to being the old me and die."

"You won't." He hugged him.

"I'm just so scared, i'm terrified." he whispered

Astro slowly smiled and his hands began to stop shaking. He closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing.

A few hours later after Atom had left the house to go out, Emily and Kaitlyn kindly knocked on the door of Elefun's house to see if he was home.

Elefun made his way to the door 

"So what happen at Astro's while you were babysitting him?" Emily asked, looking over at Kaitlyn

"Uh... Stuff..." Kaitlyn looked away.

"What KIND of stuff?"

"Ugh OK I guess I'll just tell you... Well things got all dramatic with Astro again and I'm not really sure if they'll want me babysitting again... Ever... Cuz I kinda ran out the second astro came to."

"Woah."

"Yeah..."

Elefun opened the door.

"Oh it's you two girls, how's it going?"

"Good." Kaitlyn smiled.

"So uh, what brings you here?"

"We came to see Atom." Emily said.

"Oh, Atom just left a few minutes ago to go shopping, not sure where he's going shopping at though.." Elefun rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

Kaitlyn groaned.

"Well, we better get going then!" Emily smiled.

"If I were you, i'd check the Containers Store first..."

"Haha yeah sounds like a good idea." Kaitlyn giggled as she got into her car.

The two of them said their goodbyes and made their way to Kaitlyn's car.

Atom made his way inside the store, pushing a cart inside and down the aisles.

He went down one of them and swore he spotted a familiar face.

"S-Stephen?" Atom called out.

"Uhhhhh..." Stephen slowly turned around and blushed.

"Atom?" Stephen tilted his head.

"Yeah, it's me!"

Stephen put his hoodie on and tighten it with the strings.

"I'm not here."

Atom chuckled before thinking.

"Wait, you don't shop here?"

"I know, i'm just hiding from my mom because she's looking at boring girly stuff."

"Ahhhh, I see..."

Atom pushed the cart further.

"Well, you wanna come with me, or would you rather stay there?"

"Meh, I'll stay."

"Well I'll see you later then!"

"You too!"

Atom pushed the cart and walked away.

Emily and Kaitlyn later on made their way inside the store.

"Hmm this place is kinda big," Kaitlyn looked around.

"Well duh, they sell containers?! Do you know how many types of containers exist, and colors?!" Emily replied.

"Oooo look at this neat pink one over here!" She ran over to an assortment of different boxes.

"We're suppose to be looking for Atom."

"But. Emi. This."

Emily sighed.

"We're suppose to be looking for Atom."

"Mmmmmm. Fine."

Emily and Kaitlyn strolled around the store, looking for Atom.

"Oh my gosh Emi! Look at this giant container. It's huge!" Kaitlyn walked up to a large plastics container.

"Who knew they made them this big? You could fit like 3 people in here!"

"Oooh, I think I spotted Atom!"

"Really? Where?"

"Over there in the back of the store"

"Well let's go!" Kaitlyn grabbed Emily's wrist and pulled her over.

"GAH! Geez, calm down lady!"

Kaitlyn and Emily raced over to Atom.

"AAAAATTTOOOOMMMMMM!"

Atom turned around.

"What?" 

"Hi!"

"Oh, it's you guys!"

"Man, I've been running into a lot of people here."

"Well we wanted to come see you but you weren't home."

"Oh, yeah, i'm just here spending my allowance on stuff I think I need, when I probably don't, but don't care..."

Astro slowly staggered out of his room into the hallway, making his way to the kitchen to get a drink, he appeared to be off-balance and dizzy.

He tried to tightly grab the handle to fridge to open it, after finally getting a proper grip, Astro opened the door and with sleepy eyes tried figuring out where his drink was.

"WOAH!"

Astro regained his balance.

He looked behind him briefly to see someone walking in.

"Hello." Tenma said as he passed by him.

"Oh, hey." Astro turned to face Tenma.

"You feeling any better?" He asked, taking something out of the cabinet in front of him.

"A little, ah.. dizzy."

"You need more rest then."

"Huh?" Astro was lost. 

"Go. Back. To. Bed."

Astro sighed and closed the door to the fridge and sluggishly made his way back to his room.

"Well, I think I got enough stuff." Atom said as he put a final object in his cart.

"Finally!" Kaitlyn yawned.

"Oh, I didn't notice how long we were here." Atom looked at Kaitlyn.

"Eh. Not that long." She looked down at her phone.

"I'm just getting kinda bored."

"Oh, I see…."

The trio walked out of the store with Atom holdinging a semi-large bag in his hand.

They all got into Kaitlyn's car and she drove off.

"So where to next?" She asked.

"Well, maybe we could go downtown after I drop my stuff off." Atom looked at Kaitlyn.

"Sounds good. What do you think, Emi?"

"Sure."

They finally arrived back at Elefun's house.

"I'll be back in a sec." Atom said as he made his way to his room.

Atom came back out of his room a while later.

"Sure, 'i'll be back in a sec'" Emily chuckled.

"Oh, I had to put the stuff away, my bad."

Later on, they all made it downtown and walked along the sidewalk.

"Hmmm. So what do you guys wanna do? Just walk… or go somewhere… or… um..." Kaitlyn thought out loud.

"I dunno, we could walk around."

"If it floats your boat."

Atom had a look of confusion on his face for a moment and then laughed.

"Hey, why don't we go in here?"

"Ooh im in the mood for a frozen drink!" Emily exclaimed.

"Why not." Kaitlyn shrugged.

The three of them made their way inside the Starbuck.

A redhead was waiting in line to order and didn't notice Kaitlyn walking up behind him.

"So what do you want?" She turned around and looked at Emily and Atom.

"I dunno." Atom shrugged. 

"Ooooh! Get me a… uh…. vanilla….. bean… frozen drink!" Emily said as she eyed the menu.

"Ok. Vanilla bean for you. And Atom, I'll just get you….. a strawberry one."

"Sure, I love trying new things!" Atom shrugged with a smile.

Kaitlyn carelessly walked forward, she too, did not notice there was a person in front of her.

"Ah!" A voice yelped.

"Oh! Ah! Sorry! I didn't know anyone was in front of me."

The voice turned around.

"Oh, sorry miss, my bad, I uh-"

The person took a glance a Kaitlyn.

"Woah." he muttered.

"Uh.. y-you can just go ahead of me, I still can't decide what I want anyways." The person moved out of Kaitlyn's way.

"Oh. Thank you…. And sorry again about bumping into you." She smiled.

"It's okay, accidents happen." The person shrugged.

"Hehe. Yeah."

After finally ordering, the three sat down at a table and decided to talk for a little bit.

"I have a surprise for you two!" Atom exclaimed as he grinned.

"Ooooo! What is it?!" Emily's eyes widened. 

"Oh, it's at home!" Atom chuckled.

"What?! Well why would you tell us now and keep us waiting?" Kaitlyn looked slightly annoyed. 

"Well I had to put stuff away, and I forgot." Atom sighed. 

"Oh. It's ok. It's not that big of a problem. We do have all day, right?"

"Yeah." Atom looked down at the table and made circles on it with his index finger. 

"It's getting kinda boring in here. You think we should just keep walking around?" She looked around.

"Sure, i'm getting bored too."

They all sat up from the table and headed for the door.

Kaitlyn had dropped the 20 dollar bill in her back pocket on the ground and didn't realize it.

The person from before had finally gotten what he had ordered earlier and saw Kaitlyn heading for the door.

"Wait! Miss!" 

"Huh?" She turned around.

"You, uh, dropped something."

"Oh. Where?" She looked around at the floor.

"Um… over here."

"Oh." Kaitlyn walked over to where the person was and crouched down.

Kaitlyn and the person made brief eye contact for a moment until she picked up her 20$ bill and stood up again.

"Ah. Thanks." She grinned, her cheeks turning more rosy than normal.

"No problem. My name's Brandon." The person politely greeted her in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I-I'm Kaitlyn."

"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, nice to meet you miss Kaitlyn."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Brandon smiled and tried not to blush.

"Ah. B-bye." Kaitlyn waved and walked away, almost tripping on the leg of a chair.

"Goodbye miss Kaitlyn, it was a pleasure meeting you!" Brandon waved goodbye.

She tried hiding the redness on her face with one of her hands as she followed Emily and Atom out of the door.

Atom seemed more observant of his surroundings than normal as the three of them continued out on the sidewalk.

Kaitlyn walked slowly and stared at the ground as she took small sips of the iced coffee she still had in her hand.

Atom sighed.

She glanced over at him then back at the concrete.

They all made it to Elefun's house later on.

"You okay there Atom?" Emily tilted her head.

"Y-yeah." Atom nodded.

"You sure?" Kaitlyn looked over at him. 

Atom nodded his head again and slowly made it to his room.

"So uh, what do you wanna do now?" Emily looked at Kaitlyn.

"Didn't he have a surprise for us?"

"Oh yeah that's right! I totally forgot!"

Kaitlyn and Emily slowly made their way into the hallway and to Atom's door.

Atom was sitting on his bed, looking through old photos on his camera.

"Hey Atom. Remember, you have a surprise for us?" Kaitlyn peeked her head in.

"Oh… yeah."

The two girls walked in and sat besides him.

"You sure you're okay?"

Atom nodded and looked through a few more photos.

Emily put an arm around him.

He relaxed a bit and sighed again.

"I-I just feel like a terrible wreck."

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know, it's just something that happens from time to time."

"I just don't wanna leave everyone behind, I don't wanna forget about them, and I just feel terrible when I work myself up too much and get caught up in the craziest things and put the stupidest things first when I _should_ be making time for the people I care about, and I don't and it really bothers me alot."

"Sorry, am I boring you to death?"

"No."

Atom chuckled with a smile.

"I think I feel better after venting out my issues." Atom put his camera down and got up from his bed.

"This might take a while considering I stuff containers INSIDE of containers and then put them into BIGGER containers and THEN put them in my closet."

Emily and Kaitlyn looked at each other than at Atom as he began to take out multiple plastic containers out of this closet.

"Ah! Uh! C-close your eyes!" Atom blurted out.

"Gee, I forgot to wap these!" he muttered to himself.

He took out a semi-large box and a thinner box out from the plastic container and put that plastic container into another one, and another until he put the giant container into the closet.

"Here." Atom grabbed the semi-large box and walked over to Kaitlyn.

"Hold your arms out."

She took the box from him.

"Can I... open it?"

"Uh.. I didn't really wrap it, so…" 

She opened the box and smiled when she saw what was inside.

Atom smiled back at her and turned around to get the other box. 

He handed it to Emily.

Emily opened her eyes.

"Oh!" She took the top of the box off and set it aside.

"Oh, this is adorable, how'd you know?"

"Oh, I had Astro help me since I don't really know much about shopping and that sorta thing."

"You really didn't have to spend so much on us." Kaitlyn said as she carefully took a camera out of her box.

"Actually, I think I owe you guys a _lot_ more than what i've given you guys." Atom sat back down on his bed again.

"You guys have just-"

He yawned.

"Done so m-much for me… It seems o-only fair that I return the same kindness t-to you…"

"Aw. Thank you so much!" She smiled widened.

Atom smiled back and tried to keep his eyes open. 

"Maybe we should get going now." Kaitlyn whispered to Emily.

"Ok." Emily whispered back.

Kaitlyn turned out the light as her and Emily left his room.

"Bye." She whispered to Atom.

"B-bye." Atom faintly waved.

"Well today was kinda weird." Kaitlyn walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess that's a good word to describe it."

She sighed and leaned her head back.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"Same."

"Dangit, brain, stop thinking about that." She muttered to herself as she put her hands over her face.

"Huh?" Emily looked over at her.

"Um… Nothing..."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, ok."

She sighed.

"You didn't see what happened at the Starbuck, did you?"

"Not really. Wasn't really paying much attention."

"Then you don't understand my pain."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Uggghh. You wouldn't understand."

Emily shrugged her shoulders. 

Roughly some time later, Astro ventured out of his room again, still a little unsure and worried as something seemed to be playing back in his mind over and over again.

He casually made himself comfortable on couch and looked around for the TV remote.

"I-I can't believe I did it." Astro muttered, looking straight forward with a blank face. 

"Did what?" A familiar voice said from the kitchen.

"Uh…." Astro slowly moved his head to catch a glimpse of them.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Don't tell me you're losing it again." Tenma walked out of the kitchen.

"Im my dreams, but I took care if it."

Astro tried not to chuckle.

"You'd never believe me if I told you what I did."

"Tell me." He lifted up his fork and put some of the food in his hand in his mouth.

"I uh… m-m- _killed _myself."

"In a dream."

"Killed yourself?" He swallowed. 

"Well my _old_ self, it started out as a heated argument and then i just I dunno, stabbed him I guess, and he died."

"Him? You mean you're 'conscience', or whatever you used to call it?"

"No not him, my _old_ self, or in better terms, the crazy person I wish not to become?"

"I see…."

"I know, it's strange…"

"Well it was a dream."

"Yeah, but i'd never _murder_ someone, even if it was an old me, even in _or_ out of a dream!"

"Well, you should take it as a symbol of getting rid of your old self." Tenma plopped down on the couch next to AStro.

"Hmmm, I guess." Astro shrugged and changed the channel.

"I just can't believe _I _did it."

"There's lots of things people do that they never thought they'd ever do. You'd be surprised."

"Like _you_?" Astro joked.

"Ah. Yeah. Yeah like me. But that was all in the past."

Astro laughed.

Tenma pouted.

Astro changed the channel again.

"Man, there's nothing good on TV anymore." He complained.

"Tell me about it."

Astro clicked through a few more channels. 

"Eh, I guess I'll just deal with this." Astro said, putting the remote down after stumbling on a children's channel.

"Heh." Tenma chuckled under his breath. 

Astro slowly scooted to Tenma and rested his head on his arm.

He looked over at Astro.

"Everyone must think I'm a human pillow." He scoffed.

"Yes, yes you are." Astro replied with a chuckle.

Tenma smiled.

"Okay, is it just me, or do I need help?"

"Cause like...I dunno...I never knew kids shows could be this interesting."

Tenma bursted out laughing.

"Eeeeyyyeaaah, that's a sign I need help, _now_."

"No. You're fine. It's kinda cute how you like these."

"Hmmmm… sure…" ((omg readers I tried my best but i had forgotten again what I was gonna type so I just typed that so sowwy ~Emily))

"It is."

"Pfft, Atom is worse, _this_ is him everyday, he's too childish for me, I swear if I told someone he was 8 years old they'd believe me!"

He laughed again.

"I'm not sure if I should take notice and do something about it, or just let him live life like a fourth grader."

"Just let him be. His innocence is a blessing. He could've turn out like you." Tenma joked.

"Yeah, maybe that's why he doesn't go out a lot, or uses social media, or do things I do…"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe he doesn't _wanna_ be me, so he doesn't do things _I _do."

"Well you're not him. So you don't know."

"But in somewhat of a way I am.." Astro tried to make it sound mysterious.

"He may be your clone, but you have separate brains." He patted Astro__on the head.

"Pfft, I knew that."

"Suuure."

Astro rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I just remembered! I'll be back in a few minutes." Tenma got up and hurried into the hallway.

"Pfft, he abandoned me yesterday _and_ today, that's it, one day imma abandon that sucker and see how he feels" Astro folded his arms.

He began to swing his legs back and forth and suddenly took interest in what was on TV.

"I seriously need help." He muttered to himself.

"Hmm, maybe we could take a walk to pass the time?"

Emily and Kaitlyn were still sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Sure." Kaitlyn got up.

Emily got up as well and the two of them made their way to the door.

They both exited the door and headed for the sidewalk.

"So..." Kaitlyn said as she began walking.

"I dunno."

"Come on Emi, don't you ever have anything interesting to talk about." Kaitlyn started poking Emily's cheek.

"Not really, I'm kinda boring most of the time."

"Well, you're not really _boring_." She brought her hand back down to her side.

"Hey look, that dude over there reminds me of Ed Sheeran, doesn't he? Red hair, t-shirt, skinny jeans?"

Kaitlyn looked over and squeaked a little when she saw him.

"Eee!" She hid behind Emily.

"Woah, you okay there?"

"Uh. Y-yup. Totally fine." She got herself together and walked next to Emily again.

"Hmmm…. okay."

Brandon was on the other sidewalk jogging at a steady pace, he had headphones in his ears, but he was still alert and aware of his surroundings.

He stopped when he saw Kaitlyn.

"Oh why hello there Miss Kaitlyn, nice to meet you again! Quite a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Brandon called to her.

Kaitlyn looked over and blushed.

"H-hi!" She smiled and waved to him.

"It's nice to take walks here, I don't live in this neighborhood, but the park is too crowded for me, so I like to take walks here, instead."

"Yeah. This is a great place to take a walk."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No! Not at all! Come on over."

"Uh, great!" Brandon blushed.

"So, have any plans for New Years?" He asked after making it to the other side of the street.

"No. Not really..."

"Me neither, I never seem to figure out what to do on New Years." He shrugged.

"Same here."

"I like your hoodie, goes great with your jeans."

"Oh. Uh. Hehe. Th-thanks." Kaitlyn looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Y-your welcome, miss."

She looked up at him and blushed harder.

"Uh, you okay there, your face i-is all red."

"Uh. Yeah! I'm fine!" She hid her face in her hands.

Brandon tilted his head in confusion.

She peeked over at him again.

He smiled at her gently.

She lowered her hands and giggled.

He giggled back.

"So um…. What do like to do? Like... um... hobbies and such?"

"Well, I usually like being fit and taking walks whenever I can, also gives me a chance to think about life -because who doesn't question life- I also tend to stay home and watch movies or watch things on TubeYou, nothing extraordinary or special."

"That's cool." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hehe, I guess."

"You know, it'd be really nice to meet you again some other time, Miss Kaitlyn."

"Yes. That would be _exquisite_, _Mr._ Brandon." She giggled again.

"Oh." He seemed thrown off by Kaitlyn's sudden formal way of addressing him.

"Ummm okay, how about I come visit you for New Years?"

"Oh! That would be great!" She grinned.

"Sure, I'll make plans."

"Um… How about… I give you my number?"

"S-sure!"

He handed her his phone and she put her number in as "Miss Kaitlyn".

She chuckled a little as she handed his phone back to him.

He took the phone from her and put it back in his pocket.

"Oh!" Brandon looked at his watch.

"I-I must be on my way now, gotta get home in time for dinner."

"Oh..." Kaitlyn's smile faded a bit.

Brandon reached over for her hand.

"Hmm?" She seemed surprised.

"I'll see you New Years, Miss Kaitlyn." He said before kissing her hand.

Her face turned a bright red as his lips brushed against the skin of the back of her hand.

He slowly put her hand back into it's original position and headed off and away with a smile.

"B-bye..." Kaitlyn said softly as she waved to him, a big dorky smirk on her face.

"Woah, what was _that_ all about?" Emily seemed puzzled.

"I... I... Emi pinch me, I think I'm dreaming."

"I can't do that! That hurts! I should know…"

"I don't care! I need to know if this is real or not!"

"Okay, but when u start wincing in pain, don't come crying to me!" Emily warned before pinching Kaitlyn's arm.

"Ah... OK well I know I'm not dreaming, but I'm still not convinced that that just happened." She rubbed the spot where Emily pinched her.

"What do you mean?"

"It just seemed so surreal. Like something you would only read about in fairy tales. But it just... It just happened... And to _ME!"_ She almost seemed to be in a trance.

"Woah, woah, relax, as far as I'm concerned this isn't no Cinderella, sleeping beauty world."

"Don't ruin the moment, Emi."

"I'm just saying." She shrugged.

Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out.

"So uh, what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know... Emily, did I just get asked out?"

"I dunno, I was clueless as to what was going on!"

"Well I think I just got asked out... I'm gonna need to think on this..."

"Hmm okay."

"So uh... Let's just keep walking..."

"Okie dokie!"

The next day Astro seemed confused as he walked out of his room and into the hallway like he did every morning.

He sat down at the table and sighed before thinking.

"Good morning." He heard someone say as they walked in.

"Ah!" Astro quickly turned around.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

"No, No, I just didn't expect anyone to be here."

"Well don't mind me, I'm just getting a glass of water."

Astro nodded, he couldn't help but keep thinking the same thing he thought yesterday.

"Don't think so hard, you'll hurt yourself." Cindy ruffled Astro's hair and lightly kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

"But I-I just can't, it's too much for me." Astro quietly said to himself, burrowing his head into his arms that were folded on the table.

Tears streamed down his face as he sniffled.

Astro couldn't help but think of what was to become of him, the memory replayed in his head like a broken record.

_I can't believe I did it._

"Morning professor!" Atom greeted as he came out of the hallway and made it to the living room.

"Morning, Atom." Elefun replied back.

Atom sat down at the table.

"So uh… what's for breakfast?"

"Hmmm, not sure, I was thinking you and Uran could come up with something."

Atom thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, something good for breakfast? Ah-ha! I'll be right back!" Atom got up from the chair and ran upstairs to Uran's room.

Astro continued to put his head down on the table as time passed and he couldn't help but shed a few more tears.

He felt uneasy and the world was getting blurry again. It felt like it was spinning so fast, Astro became rapidly dizzy and couldn't think straight.

He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head up to catch a glimpse of the blurry window.

_Astro?_

_Astro?_

_ASTRO?!_

Astro put his head down again.

He heard faint footsteps around him, like someone was getting closer.

"No i'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it!" Astro pleaded aloud.

"I-I just don't wanna turn into you again!"

"Astro?"

Astro looked up and gasped.

Tenma placed a hand on Astro's head.

"You're starting to scare me..." He said with a concerned looked on his face.

"We have to do something about this." He pulled Astro in close to him and hugged him gently.

"We'll I've been trying, but I guess it's hard to change when you're haunted by your old self."

"I'm so sorry." He hugged him tighter as he spoke softly.

Astro sighed.

He sniffled as he buried his head into Tenma's shoulder and started crying again.

A few hours later, Emily and Kaitlyn went over to visit Atom again, Emily had left to use the bathroom while Kaitlyn made her way into the hallway and knocked on Atom's door.

"Ah! C-come in!" Atom seemed in a rush.

She slowly walked in.

Atom kept pacing back and forth around his room like a crazy person losing their mind.

"You… ok there?" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Mmhmm, just freaking out, that's all."

"Why?"

"Oh, because I have the memory of a four year old."

"Oh. So you forgot something?"

"Uhh yeah, more like Stephen's birthday is on New Years and I forgot to get him something and I just spent my allowance and now i'm literally LOSING IT!"

"Oh…." She sat down on the bed.

"Well, if you need a little money, I'd be willing to lend it to you. I don't have much… but..."

"Ah! I wouldn't do that to you!"

"I really don't mind… as long as you pay it back."

"Yeah, I'd rather you keep the money."

Atom plopped down on his bed.

"So, uh.. what's up with you?"

"Oh.. um nothing much." She toyed with one of the curls of her hair.

"Cool." Atom looked at her and smiled.

"You know I couldn't help but remember about that red head you bumped into at Starbuck, I wonder if he remembers you, wouldn't that be cute?"

"I think it's kinda cute."

Her cheeks turned red.

"Oh, uh- you okay there? Your face is red? You're blushing?"

"Uh. Y-yeah."

"Oh haha, don't worry, I blush all the time, like when i'm singing in front of a mirror and someone walks in on me…"

Kaitlyn giggled.

"Hey, uh, do you think i'm _too_ friendly?"

"No."

"That's what I told Astro yesterday on the phone, he never believed me though." Atom folded his arms and pouted.

"Well anyways, back to what we were talking about, do you think he remembers you?"

" 'Cause not to be mean or talk dirty, but I saw the way he looked at you."

"And from experience, It looks to me like he likes you."

"Haha. Yeah. I think he _definitely _remembers me_.."_

Atom chuckled.

"And I think he likes me too." She blushed harder.

"Aww, isn't that adorable!"

"Ah what do I do? Ah-Ha!" Atom thought for a moment before giving Kaitlyn a hug. ((Lol, the feels were too much for Atom xD ~Emily))

"What's this for?" She chuckled.

"Too many feels, sorry."

She smiled.

Atom chuckled.

"So uh.. what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not sure…."

"Hmm, maybe you should get to know him? That's how I met- ooooohhhhhh, I need a gift!" Atom facepalmed.

"Anyways, me and Stephen actually met the day he moved to Metro City, and then we just keep meeting over and over again, and then THIS occurred, so it never hurts to try and meet him again."

"I kinda did already…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just saw him again not long ago… yesterday in fact."

"Oh really? Did it turn out well?"

"I think so... He said he wanted to get together for New Years or something like that."

"That's awesome! You see, nothing wrong with meeting people again."

Atom broke off the hug.

"Yeah..." She smiled softly.

Atom chuckled.

"Oh wait! That means you're gonna have to find something nice to wear, right?"

"Oh. I forgot about that. And I don't have anything new..." She sighed.

"Well I could help you, you helped me get ready for my first date, so I might as well return the favor. I may not be _the best_ but i'd say i'm pretty good, Astro says I dress like a girl anyways, so you should be fine."

Kaitlyn chuckled again.

"Thank you so much!" She leaned over and gave him a big hug.

"Oh! Haha.. it's nothing!" Atom chuckled.

She broke off from Atom and laid back on the bed.

"I'm not sure whether I should be happy or terrified." She said with a half-hearted smile on her face.

"Haha, you should be happy, that way when other people see you happy, they become happy too!"

"Haha. Yeah I guess so."

"Hmmm, how do you feel about the color… baby blue?"

"Well, it would match my eyes, right?"

Atom looked into Kaitlyn's eyes for a moment.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm… i'm thinking."

Atom got up from his bed and walked over to his desk where he grabbed his sketchbook and sat down on his bed again.

"I don't really draw, but Astro got this for me and I use it to jot down ideas."

"Cool."

Atom grabbed a pencil and quickly sketched out a drawing.

"How about something like this?" Atom handed the sketchbook to Kaitlyn.

She propped herself up with her elbows and examined the sketch.

"That's really good. And I love your idea too."

"Really? Wow I uh, wasn't really expecting- that response!" Atom blushed.

Kaitlyn giggled.

"so, uh, now all we need is to go to the store and see if they have something similar."

"Sounds good."

Atom smiled.

"Let's go right now!" He jumped off the bed excitably.

"Uh. O-ok!" Kaitlyn sat up.

"Haha." Atom walked over to his closet and pulled out a jacket.

"You might wanna wear a jacket incase it gets cold."

"OK."

They walked out of Atom's room and to the door.

Emily was walking into the living room, shaking water off her hands.

"Oh hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're going shopping." Kaitlyn looked at her.

"Oh, uh, okay?"

"Well come on Emi, stop moaping around and wasting time. Let's go."

"Ah! Okay i'm moving!"

They all got into Kaitlyn's car and she drove off.

Astro quietly sat down on the couch, everything still wasn't clear to him, he kept muttering things to himself as occasional tears slipped out and streaked down his face.

Tenma stood at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall and looking at Astro with a pained look on his face.

Astro tried focusing but it wouldn't work.

His mind was running, going on for miles and miles with thoughts that consumed him whole and left his sitting there helplessly, like it was the end of all ends.

Astro sighed.

Cindy walked up next to Tenma and he wrapped his arm around her.

"He was doing so well." He sighed.

"What do you think happened?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know. And its killing me that I don't know how to help him. Its even worse seeing him act so sad like that."

"I wish I could do something." Cindy leaned her head against Tenma's shoulder.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head.

Astro held onto the couch a bit more tighter.

He cringed and shook his head in fear.

"You need to relax Astro, just calm- calm down." Astro muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath.

Astro sighed and switched his position and rested his head on the couch.

He desperately tried to go to sleep but his hands began to shake.

He felt a hand gently touch his back and slowly move back and forth.

Astro opened his eyes to see who it was.

Tenma smiled faintly.

"Oh, i-it's you, can't really see you…. that well, I'm kinda dizzy at the moment."

"You really shouldn't let this silly dream of yours get the best of you. I know you're stronger than that."

"It's not the dream anymore, this has become bigger than that, it's spun off to far places I had no clue about!"

Tenma sighed.

"If only there was something I could do to help you..."

Astro closed his eyes again, this time he didn't want to fall asleep.

"Maybe you could try thinking of something else. Something positive."

Astro nodded.

He tried to envision something positive in his mind, a faint smile and a little chuckle came out of him.

Astro began to ease a little and snore as he drifted off to sleep.

"Thats a good boy." Tenma smiled as he patted Astro on the back once more before getting up.

Astro woke up an hour later, he got up from the couch and walked into his room to grab something and then went back out to sit at the table.

"Hmmm, I should really catch up on my proportions." He said as he flipped through pages of his sketchbook.

He flipped to a blank page, clicked his mechanical pencil and began to draw slowly in the peaceful atmosphere.

Astro had finished the drawing hours later, not wanting to cause attention he quietly put the sketchbook back and went to watch TV.

He rubbed his eye for a moment and blinked.

"Hmm, I wonder what's for lunch?" He wondered aloud. 

Astro got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Woah." Astro regained his balance after losing it on the way to the kitchen.

He made his way to the cabinet and opened it.

"Y-you know what, I think I should just lie down instead." Astro closed the cabinet and went back to the living room to lie down.

"Oh! I didn't see you walk in?" He said as he sat down on the couch next to Tenma.

"I think I'm getting dizzy again."

"Then maybe you should listen to me and stop getting up."

"But I was hungry, I still am..."

"You could've called me in to get you something."

"Pfft, do you think i'd remember after finishing an artwork and watching TV?

"Yeah. You know you don't have a memory problem, right? You're just lazy."

"Oh really, I never noticed." Astro chuckled.

He yawned.

"Woah I think that yawn came from like the depths of my soul right there!"

Tenma chuckled but was interrupted by his own yawn.

"Gosh. You must be contagious." He looked over at Astro.

"Haha, I wouldn't be surprised."

Tenma held his nose and puffed up his cheeks.

"You better not give me anything."

"Pfft, the only thing I could give you is my wisdom in laziness…"

"And maybe the ability to sleep during the day and work at night." Astro folded his arms proudly.

"Or your attitude." He laughed.

"Or my attitude."

"Well it could be worse."

"True."

After another 30 minutes had passed, Astro had drifted off to sleep.

But hours and hours had passed and Astro wouldn't wake up.

He still lied there fast asleep on the couch.

It was leading into the next day and Astro was still asleep on the couch.

And in his mind he was dreaming of a place.

A mysterious place.

And as the dream went on Astro's smile was slowly fading.

_What was to become of him?_

(END OF CHAPTER ONE!)


	2. When You Leave The Door Open

The Tenmas

Another Amazing Astro Boy fanfiction by Emily the Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga

Chapter Two: When You Leave The Door Open.

It had seemed like weeks had gone by, when only a day had passed, New Years Eve. Astro still wouldn't wake up, he lied there on the couch for what seemed like the beginning of time, sleeping and dreaming of lord knows what.

someone had walked into the living room and glanced over at the sleeping robot.

"Astro. It's time to wake up now. You've been sleeping for a whole day." Tenma lightly shook his shoulder.

Astro never responded he just returned to his original position and snored.

"Astro. Come on."

He never woke up.

"Fine then. Just keep sleeping. I won't bother you." Tenma continued on to the kitchen.

_There he was, walking along the empty sidewalks, he zipped up his jacket and looked around the unfamiliar area._

"_HEY! HEY YOU!" _

_He turned around quickly._

_The girl walked closer to him, huffing and wheezing, trying to catch her break. _

"_H-hey, I-I-"_

_The girl sighed and stood up._

"_Phew!"_

_He was confused. _

"_Hmmm, I reckon you ain't from here?"_

"_What?" _

"_Yeah I can tell, don't speak our dialect." _

"_**Dialect**__? I thought everyone spoke the same?"_

"_Well, we do, but, we say things a little __**differently**__ around here, takes tourist a while to adjust when they get here so we've just decided to learn __**their**__ dialect so we can talk to em'!" _

"_Names Jenny." The girl held her hand out._

"_And you are?"_

"_Astro."_

"_Astro? Astro? Hahaha, you know Astro means star in Greek?"_

"_Uh…. yeah." Astro held his hand out as well. _

"_Well, it was nice meeting ya, such a fine fella!" Jenny turned around and walked away. _

"_Wait! Where am I?!" _

"_Depends…"_

"_B-But this is a dream!"_

_Jenny paused._

"_PFFFFFTTTTTTTT." She bursted out laughing._

"_This ain't no dream."_

"_What do you mean, of course this is a dream! What else would it be?!" _

"_Your imagination."_

"_But isn't that what a dream __**is**__?"_

"_Honey, you're giving me a headache, I really need to be getting home for supper, you just keep doing whatever you were doing before and forget about this, geez."_

"_But wait!"_

_Jenny had faded away the more father she walked from Astro. _

_Astro sighed._

Kaitlyn had decided to go visit Tenma and Cindy to make up for the last time she had come over and swore she almost killed Astro.

She knocked on the door.

Cindy went over to the door and answered it.

"Oh Kaitlyn, it's so nice to see you again!" She greeted.

"Hi." Kaitlyn smiled nervously.

"Uh, you wanna come inside?"

"Sure."

Both Kaitlyn and Cindy walked inside, Kaitlyn noticed Astro was sleeping on the couch.

"Um... I'd like to apologize for the other day... I didn't really get to say anything because I was in a bit of a panic..."

"It's okay Kaitlyn, it wasn't your fault."

"Really?" She looked up at Cindy.

"Yes."

She smiled.

"So.. Uh... Is he OK?" Kaitlyn looked over at Astro.

"Well he's been sleeping on that couch for a while now…"

"Wait... He never woke up since I left?! Oh my god I really did kill him, didn't I?! Oh geez! It is all my fault!"

"No No Kaitlyn, it's not your fault, he's been there since yesterday. We just can't seem to wake him up, that's all. I'm sure he's fine."

"O-ok..." She sniffed.

Cindy left the room leaving Kaitlyn standing there with Astro sound asleep on the couch.

"Hey. Dude. Wake up. You're like scaring everybody." She walked up to him.

AStro did nothing in response.

"Dude…." She poked his forehead.

He did nothing.

"Ugh! Astro! Just wake up." She poked him on the face some more and pulled his ear in an attempt to wake him.

Astro still wouldn't wake up.

"Hmm… What else would wake you up…. Maybe I can tempt you with food…."

"What are you doing?"

"Ah! T-tenma! Hi!" Kaitlyn turned around to see Tenma standing right behind her.

He looked over her shoulder and at Astro.

"Just let him sleep, Kait."

"Oh. Ok…. You know, you really can scare a person. Like with that whole silent-ominous-sneaking-up-on-people thing."

"It's kinda a gift. Takes a lot of practice." He smirked and ruffled her hair as he walked away.

"Eh. Watch the hair…." She pouted.

"Guess I have a while till I have to go. Might as well just chill here for a while." She thought as she sat down and turned on the TV.

_Astro kept walking the same street, but it seemed like everything was the same, like he was walking in circles._

_All hope that he would ever wake up diminished from him. _

_He sighed. _

"_Hey uh, not to be rude, but where you going anyways?"_

"_I dunno." _

"_Oh, are you like um, what they call those, like a stray dog, but like for humans or somethin like dat?" _

_Astro sighed again. _

"_Hey, don't be so in the dumps, remind me of my uncle Ben! He always walking around with the saddest face this side of town!" _

"_I just don't know when i'm gonna wake up." _

"_Wake up?"_

"_This is a dream."_

"_Pffft, you still in that little folk fantasy?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Well child, I don't know how to help you, you think this is some kinda dream then you need to prove it." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well if you think this a dream, then you gotta prove it's a dream, once you've proven it's a dream, you should wake up!"_

"_And how am I suppose to do that?"_

"_Well, ahhhhh, I dunno." _

_Astro stopped for a moment to think._

"_Why don't you come over for supper and I show you to my mom and pop, and maybe they could help." _

_Astro shook his head and walked away._

"_Hey! where you going?!"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Wait! You can't leave __**now**__!" _

"_I said i'm leaving!"_

"_Astro! You get back over here!"_

"_I'M LEAVING!"_

"_FINE! Go ahead and leave you worthless soul, and you can go ahead and figure it out yourself, since you __**clearly**__ don't need me!"_

_Astro headed on his way out, thinking about how he could prove it was a dream. _

About an hour had passed. Kaitlyn looked around the house looking for Tenma or Cindy. She finally found Tenma working on something in the basement.

"Hey, Tenma."

"Yes?" He looked back at her.

"I have to go now. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving."

"Oh. OK. See you again soon."

She waved goodbye then left the house.

"So where'd Kaitlyn go?"

"Oh she went over to Tenma's I think."

"Oh, I hope she gets back soon, she needs to get ready for the thing."

"The thing?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling it."

Emily and Atom were at Elefun's waiting for Kaitlyn to come back, Atom was sitting on his bed while Emily took a seat in the office chair.

She laughed.

Atom got up from his bed and made his way to his closet.

"So did you ever find a gift for Stephen?"

"No, _but_ I did make him something."

"Cool."

They heard someone walk into the house and down the hall.

"Oh, Kaitlyn must be back!"

She walked into the room.

"Kaitlyn your back!" Atom greeted cheerfully.

"Haha. Yeah."

"So uh, when do you plan on getting ready?"

"I dunno. I guess soon." She shrugged.

"Well do you know what time you have to be there?"

"Um. I think he texted it to me last night..." Kaitlyn took out her phone.

Atom grabbed something off a hanger and handed it to Kaitlyn.

"Here, you wanted me to hold it for you."

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled.

Atom smiled back and went to close the closet.

"So what are you doing for new years?" Atom asked Emily as he made his way back to his bed to sit down again.

"Nothing." Emily shrugged.

"Haha same." Atom chuckled.

"So um... You think I should put this on now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure, we'll wait for you outside." Atom said as he looked at Emily.

Both Atom and Emily got up and left so Kaitlyn could change her clothes.

Kaitlyn sighed as she began to get ready.

A few minutes later she let Emily and Atom back in.

Kaitlyn turned around and looked at them.

"AW, it looks pretty." Atom complimented with a smile.

She blushed and smiled back.

Atom went back to sitting on his bed.

Kaitlyn sighed again as she sat next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

Atom looked at her for a moment, reached his hand out and started parting her hair.

"There." Atom smiled.

She smiled faintly.

"Thanks." She said so softly you almost couldn't hear her.

Atom looked around the room with a smile, swinging his legs back and forth.

"I-I... I don't know if I'm ready for this..." Kaitlyn whispered.

"Aww don't worry Kaitlyn, i'm sure you're ready, I believe it!"

She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed again.

Atom sighed back and scooted closer to her.

"I'm just afraid I'll have my heart broken again..." She sniffled.

Atom put his arms around her.

"It'll be fine." He whispered.

"OK. I'll take your word for it."

Atom smiled and hugged her.

After Kaitlyn and Emily left and Kaitlyn had dropped Emily off at her place, she went off to Brandon's house.

She parked on the street in front of his home.

"OK, Kait. Don't be nervous. You got this." She said to herself.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

She walked up to the door and knocked.

A few moments later, Brandon came out and opened the door.

"Oh Miss Kaitlyn! I see you've come over!" He greeted.

"Yeah." She giggled and blushed.

"Well, uh, come inside."

"Thank you." She stepped inside.

"No. Thank _you._"

"Your house looks very nice." Kaitlyn looked around.

"Oh uh, thanks."

"My parents had to step out for a while so it's just gonna be us for sometime."

"Oh. Ok."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Kaitlyn followed Brandon into the living room where he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Ummm.. i'll be right back, you can help yourself to the couch and watch TV, I even have the Ultra HDD channels."

"Oh. Ok."

Brandon awkwardly walked away and slipped into the kitchen.

An hour had passed, Brandon finally returned.

"Uh, Miss Kaitlyn, I uh- need your help, over here?"

She got up and walked over to the kitchen.

The two of them walked from the kitchen to the dining room where the table was nicely decorated and covered in all kinds of foods arranged neatly.

"Did you do all this?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"It's beautiful!" Kaitlyn looked back at him and smiled.

He smiled back.

Brandon walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out so Kaitlyn could sit.

She sat down gently and let him push her up to the table. 

He walked over to the chair on the other side of the table and sat down.

"So how was your day?" Brandon began.

"Good. But a bit boring…."

"Ah I know how you feel…"

"I was also reminded how creepy one of my friends is." Kaitlyn chuckled nervously.

"Oh is that so?"

She nodded.

"He's definitely something."

Brandon chuckled.

Kaitlyn smiled and took a bite of some food.

Her eyes widened.

"You made this?"

"Yes."

"It's amazing!"

"Oh, I-I'm glad you think so." Brandon blushed.

She giggled.

The two of them talked and talked for a while until Brandon got up to get all of the dirty dishes.

"I'll be back in a sec." He said, carrying dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No, it's okay, I can handle this."

"Are you sure? I'd be glad to help you out."

"No no, you just stay there, i'll be fine."

"Alright..."

A few minutes later, Brandon came back out with dessert in his hand.

"Oh. That looks good!" Kaitlyn said as he placed one of the plates in front of her.

Brandon chuckled.

After finishing their dessert, the two of them went back to the living room.

Brandon sat down on the couch and got comfortable.

Kaitlyn sat next to him.

The two of them watched TV together for a while.

"What time is it?" Kaitlyn yawned.

"Almost close to 10." Brandon replied.

"Hmmm. 2 more hours until it's 2037. Then I can say 'I saw you a whole year ago!'." She giggled.

Brandon chuckled.  
>He slowly put his arm around her.<p>

Her cheeks went red.

She was too sleepy to realize when she rested her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Brandon took her glasses off and set them aside and rested his head on top of hers.

She put her arms around him as she slowly fell asleep. 

"_Okay, okay, you got this Astro. Just gotta relax and you'll be awake before you know it." Astro sighed. _

"_HEY!"_

"_Ugh, not you again!"_

"_What are ya doing?!"_

"_I'm gonna prove this is a dream." _

"_But what if it's not a dream, you jump off that cliff you're gonna die!" _

"_That's the point."_

"_Astro, i'm not gonna let you fall through with this!"_

"_Too late."_

Astro had woken up a few minutes later with tears in his eyes as he felt slightly scared but yet relieved that he had woken up.

He got up and walked into the kitchen.

He sniffled as he opened the fridge.

"Oh. You're awake." Tenma said from the kitchen table.

Astro sniffled again.

"Are you OK?"

He nodded.

"Feeling any better?"

"I-I think so…"

"That's good."

Astro closed the fridge and went to sit at the kitchen table.

"Phew! How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half..."

"Really? It feels like years."

Tenma shrugged.

"And I had the weirdest dream -well all my dreams are weird- but this one seems weirder than the other ones."

"What was it about?"

"I _really_ have no clue." Astro shook his head with widened eyes.

"Hmm. Maybe thats what was keeping you from waking up. Your brain just _had_ to finish that dream."

"I guess."

"But I dunno, it doesn't sound normal to me, then again _I'm_ not normal so it might make sense…."

"Well. It's all over now."

"Yeah, I guess…."

"I'll make you something to eat, you haven't eaten for days."

"What? What do you mean I haven't eaten for days, it's called a well balanced diet!"

"Astro…."

"What?"

"You're going to eat whatever I make you and you're going to like it.

"I know I am." Astro chuckled. 

"It's just hard to adjust to somethings like getting the hang of the whole three-meals-a-day thingy, and I've suddenly become nocturnal now."

"Changing can be hard sometimes, yes. But as long as its for the better, then you have to power through it."

"Yeah, but this is the reason I get tired in school 'cause i'm suppose to be sleeping and i'm not and when bedtime comes I wanna stay up 'cause that's when i'm usually awake."

"Well, if it becomes a problem, then I'm going to have to give you a curfew."

"I thought you already did?"

"Yes. But this time I'm taking away all your electronics and your sketchbook."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Excellent."

"Splendid."

"Satisfactory."

"Wait, satisfactory means average which is a lower standard than excellent."

"... 'Superb' then. Happy?"

Astro chuckled.

"Magnificent."

"Extraordinary."

"Geez uh…. wait, lemme think…."

"Epic."

"Outstanding."

"Amazing!"

"Splendiferous."

"Is that even a _word_?"

"Yes. My boy. Yes it is."

"Dang, I give up then."

Tenma chuckled.

"Better luck next time."

"Pfft, sureeee."

"So what are we gonna do for New Years?"

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Nothing."

"Pft. Well that's what I was planning on doing." 

Astro chuckled. 

"Hmmm, can't wait till New Years, surprisingly."

"You know, I wonder what everyone else doing for New Years."

"I dunno, New Years hasn't even come yet."

"Its in 2 hours, Astro."

"Wait, what?!" Astro took a double take.

"Yeah. It is. Geez all that sleeping must have messed up your ability to tell time."

"Yeah, and other things…."

"Maybe that's why I don't sleep a lot, or at least I used to."

"But now i've forced myself to sleep more and i'm fine."

"At least I think I am."

"Do you think I'm fine?"

"Yeah you're fine."

"Yes! Life goal accomplished!"

They both laughed.

Astro thought for a moment and slowly smirked.

"What's the smirk for?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Sureeeee."

"I'm going to give Atom the most impossible task anyone could give him."

"And what is that?"

Astro tried not to laugh.

"To not act like a little kid a whole day."

"He'd blow it within the first few minutes when he'd walk up to Elefun and tell him good morning!"

Tenma chuckled.

"It'd take him a lot of effort to accomplish that."

"So it's perfect for him." 

"So uh, how's the food coming along?"

"Almost done."

"Yum, You know I like the idea of food, but not so much of eating it."

"Maybe that's because most of my time here I never got to eat or I starved myself to death, but now that I have a chance to actually eat, I dunno, it gets weird in my brain."

"Less talky. More eaty." Tenma placed a plate of food in front of Astro.

Astro chuckled and reached for the fork. 

Minutes had gone by and it was almost 11.

Brandon was looking at the TV with sleepy eyes and occasionally looked down at Kaitlyn who had fallen asleep.

Kaitlyn woke up a few minutes later.

She rubbed her eye and looked up.

"Oh! M-Miss K-Kaitlyn, you're awake!" He said in a sleepy voice.

She realized she was holding onto him and blushed. 

"It's gonna be New Years in an hour."

"I-it is?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Hmmm."

Brandon tried to hide his yawn.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but giggle.

"You sleepy too?"

"Uh-no of course not."

"Come on now. I heard you yawn there. And your eyes look tired too." She smirked. 

"Okay so i'm a _little_ tired…"

"A _little_ tired?"

"Yes."

"You sure you're just _a little _tired?"

Brandon nodded with a chuckle.

"Sure you're not _really _tired?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll trust you on that."

He smiled.

She moved her head a little and got comfortable.

Brandon changed the channel. 

The both of them yawned at the same time.

"Phew! I can't believe I actually finished the whole plate!" 

Astro burped.

"Oh gawd that was nasty! Phew!" He waved his hand around. 

"So how far are we from New Years?"

"About half an hour." 

"Cool." 

Tenma got a drink out of the fridge then sat back down.

"So uh, anything happen while I was sleeping?"

"No."

"Hmmm interesting."

"Well. Kaitlyn came over. But that was about it."

"Oh really, well that's something different."

"How is that so different?"

"Well how many people actually show up here?"

"Her, Emily, Atom, Brianna. Um. Wow. I thought more people came here."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we're all just loners, just deal with it…"

Tenma chuckled.

"Yeah I know."

"You know, this is actually my first _actual _New Years, don't even bother asking what I did the previous years, although you can kinda guess yourself."

"You wanna turn on the TV now and wait for the countdown?"

"I dunno, never seen it before, last year I ended up watching soap operas with the professor because he refused to change the channel and I had nothing else to do."

"Elefun is a strange, strange little man."

"Haha, I love how you used the word _little_."

"Well come on. Let's go in the other room now."

"Okie dokie!" Astro got up from the chair and walked with Tenma. 

"It's getting close to midnight, wanna watch the countdown?"

"Sure." 

Brandon changed the channel again.

A few minutes passed and it was almost time for the countdown. 

He looked down at Kaitlyn.

She moved her head a bit and yawned again.

Brandon kept glancing at his watch and then at Kaitlyn.

The TV began the countdown.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5." People chanted.

"4. 3."

"2."

"**1!**"

Crowds cheered and fireworks bursted into the sky as the ball dropped.

Brandon looked down at Kaitlyn.

"Happy New Year!" He smiled. 

She smiled and looked up at him. 

"Happy New Year."

"Ah! Can you believe it, 2037!" Astro exclaimed.

"Nope. Still feels like 2036 to me."

"same." Astro chuckled.

(END OF CHAPTER TWO!)


	3. The After-Party

The Tenmas

Another Amazing Astro Boy fanfiction by Emily the Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga

Chapter Three: The After-Party.

Later on after midnight and it was morning, Atom set out the front door on his way outside to Stephen's.

Astro was sitting on his bed, writing a few things in his journal and gasping when a new idea came to mind.

Atom knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Stephen answered the door a few minutes later.

"Oh! Hey Atom!" He greeted.

Atom smiled brightly at him.

"Haha, you okay there?"

Atom nodded.

The both of them walked inside and into Stephen's room.

"So…." Atom began.

"What?"

"Do you _not_ know what today is?"

"Nope. Not a clue." Stephen shook his head with a smile.

Atom sighed.

He grabbed something out of his messenger bag and set it down on the floor.

He walked over and sat down next to Stephen.

"Happy birthday." Atom pulled Stephen in close for a hug as he placed a photo in his hand.

Atom broke off the hug to let Stephen take a look at the picture.

Stephen took a moment to look at the picture he slowly began to blush as he smiled and looked at it.

He put it down and looked over at Atom who was gazing around the room.

He scooted closer and engulfed Atom in a hug.

Atom blushed.

Astro walked out of the bathroom and quietly repeating to himself the word "Bread", he made his way to the kitchen table and said the word again, this time in a normal tone and a bit more prominent.

"You… ok?" Tenma looked at him as he made breakfast.

"Uh huh." Astro nodded.

"OK then..."

"Bread."

"Bread?"

"Yes, bread."

"Do you want bread to eat? Or are you just saying the word?"

"Nope, just saying the word."

"Because bread is bread, and bread is life because bread is bread."

"I really should rethink my life." Tenma muttered under his breath.

"Yes you should."

"Bread."

"I don't need to check your programming, do I?"

"Hmmm, maybe i'll do a video on bread?"

"And no."

"OK. Well here's your breakfast. Which is, coincidentally, French toast." He placed a plate of food in front of Astro.

Astro chuckled.

"I wonder how Atom's doing at Elefun's, he hasn't called in a while." Astro began after taking one bite.

"You don't think he locked the poor soul in the basement and is feeding him scraps?!" Tenma asked sarcastically.

"Pfft, no."

"Yes. Of course not. I was joking."

"I know."

A few hours later, Astro was on the phone with Atom.

"_...Really?"_

"Yep, goes into effect tomorrow."

"_Pfft, sure."_

"You sure you're ready, this is a hard task for you?"

"_Yeah, I can do it!"_

"Okay, and remember you _have_ to go the full 24 hours, you mess up for even a _millisecond_ it's over."

"_Pfft, too easy."_

"Okay, if you say so."

The two of them talked for a while until Astro hung up the phone.

"Ha. I can't wait to see him screw this up." He chuckled.

Astro got up from his bed and went to go grab his camera so he could start recording his vlog.

"Whaddup everyone, it's the not-so-mythical Astro here."

"And today we are talking about…"

"Bread."

"Because bread is bread and bread is life because bread is bread."

"And if you don't know what bread looks like, it's kinda like a square-ish thingymabobber, whatever you call it, I dunno."

"And one bread is called a 'bread' and a bunch of bread together is called a 'loaf of bread'."

"And there's many different kinds of bread like Cuban bread, French bread -not to be racist- there's a whole bunch of different bread for different things."

"Like you can use bread for french toast."

"You can make toast and put chole- I mean butter on it."

"Yum."

"Or you can just eat it because bread is in fact edible."

"And it's also a starch, so don't pack on too much of the carbohydrates."

"Dang, I need to stop talking in Biology terms."

"Anyways."

"Bread."

"I don't really eat bread a lot, because i'm actually -believe it or not- i'm married to my butter crackers dude."

"_Those_ are my drugs dude."

"Like I no ish lie-ing!"

"I suck a whole box of those in a day."

"Now that says something."

"But I eat it plain."

"Toppings scare me."

"Nutela."

"Peanut butter."

"Just."

"No."

"Bitch please."

"No."

"Anyways, back to bread!"

"Well now that I think about it, there isn't really much to talk about when it comes to bread."

"Thisiswhycrackersarebetter!"

Astro looked down.

"Oh hello, nice to see you today, uh huh, hmmmm I see, here to embarrass me again? yeah I can tell, uh huh."

"I honestly don't know what to do anymore!"

"And you're still there?"

"Still there."

"Y-you're not gonna go away?"

"No?"

"No?"

"Fine."

"Go ahead, not gonna bother me." Astro folded his arms.

"I really don't know how people deal with this in public."

"Thankfully, this has not happen to me in public, but mostly at home and when it does I just usually awkwardly walk away."

"Just like."

"YOU SAW NOTHING BITCH!"

"Pffft, bread."

"Okay i've officially established that i'm too lazy than the average lazy person because I can't even end this video."

"So uh, Happy New Year."

"Like, sub, add me, ummm, I think that's it."

"Oh yeah, and eat butter crackers, you won't regret it, I swear!"

Astro stopped recording.

Kaitlyn was rushing through her house trying to find something.

"Ahhhh. Where is it?! I can't go back without it or I'll dieeee."

"Ah ha! There you are!" She reached down underneath the coffee table and tried reaching for the eraser that fell down there.

"Almost gotcha! Come on lucky eraser, don't fail me now!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Huh?"

She tried getting up but hit her head on the table.

"Ah! I got it!" She yelled as she rushed over to the door.

She rubbed her head as she opened it.

"Oh! Uh, hello Miss Kaitlyn!"

"Brandon? Hi! What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to say hi."

"Oh! Well, come in." Kaitlyn smiled as she let him inside.

Brandon and Kaitlyn walked inside.

"Sorry if things look kinda messy." She sat on the couch.

"Oh it's okay."

"Yeah. We're just working on packing. Almost done though."

"Packing?"

"Yeah. Pack- oh..." She got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I didn't tell you?"

"Ummm, no I do not believe so…"

"Oh. Well I don't really live here. This is kinda like a vacation home. I really live in Pennsylvania." She said slowly and stopped walking.

"Oh, I see."

"I must've forgotten to tell you..."

"...Yeah."

"Gosh. I'm such an idiot. One of the most important things about me and I forget to tell you!" She put her head down and hugged her arms.

"No No, it's ok."

"No its not... I bet you hate me now."

"No I don't."

"But..." She sniffled.

"It's ok."

"I guess I didn't tell you because... Well because I like you... And it would only remind me that I won't be able to see you for _months_."

Brandon sighed.

"I don't want you to have to deal with that either."

"I-I understand."

Kaitlyn sighed.

"I'm sorry that I-I'm acting so weird right now…." She chuckled nervously.

"It's okay."

She took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

"It's ok if you don't want to see me ever again, to avoid heartbreak." She turned to Brandon and said with a large smile on her face.

"No No, I would never do that to you."

Brandon got up and walked over to where Kaitlyn was.

"I know..." She looked away as her smile faded.

"I'm sorry… again..."

"It's ok."

She looked up at him again and blushed.

Brandon smiled.

She smiled back.

The next day, Atom walked out of the hallway and into the living room where he sat down for a little while.

"Good morning, Atom." Elefun greeted

"Good morning." Atom said in an unusual voice.

"Ah, so I see you're taking my advice?"

"Uhhhhh… yeah."

Elefun smiled and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Atom tried to reach the remote, but quickly changed his mind and retracted his hand.

Uran came downstairs with a teddy bear in her hand, she sat down on the couch next to Atom.

"Isn't that mine?" Atom asked.

"Yep." Uran replied as she played with the teddy bears arms.

Atom decided not to do anything and just ignore Uran.

But he couldn't help but stare at her as she played around with the teddy bear by hugging it constantly and trying to get it to dance.

Uran set the teddy bear down next to Atom and got up to go talk to the professor.

Astro sat down for breakfast at the kitchen table like he did every morning.

"So I found out something, which may or may not surprise you… but I found it out." Astro began.

"What did you find out." Tenma looked up from a magazine he was looking at.

"I have an addiction to crackers."

"I already know that. _Everybody _knows that."

"Really? Gee…."

"Yes. You talk about crackers at least twice a day."

"Well yeah because they taste good and I like to eat them while i'm watching TV but not with any toppings because toppings scare me."

Tenma's eyes slowly drifted back down to what he was reading.

"I think I might need help…."

"No. You're fine."

"Well thats… nice."

"Mmhmm."

Astro took a moment to think.

"Have you ever tried Nutela?"

"Yes…."

"I don't like it."

"Good for you."

"Hold on…. lemme guess…."

"You're either…. Bored…. uninspired….ummm...annoyed…. am I getting close here?"

"Sorta."

"Uninterested?"

"Yup."

"Well gee I never knew I was _that_ boring…"

"No. It's not you. I'm just tired."

"Same, I should be sleeping now and i'm not, it's my nocturnal instincts speaking to me…." 

"You have to … readjust your sleeping schedule, remember." Tenma said with a few yawns.

"I am, but it's not working."

"This is all Elefun's fault stressing me out, keeping me up all night, it's taken a toll on me."

"Not everything is Elefun's fault. A lot of things are his fault, but not that."

"Well this wasn't his fault _directly_ it was more of a chain reaction of effects, which led to the altering of my sleeping cycle _which_ made me become nocturnal."

"You know you can't really be _nocturnal._ You're just sleep deprived. It's completely different."

Astro blinked.

"...I see…"

"Well uh… what now?"

Tenma shrugged.

"Well there has to be _something_ to do…"

"I don't know. I'm fine sitting here reading. If you really wanna do something, then help me and look after your stepmother for me today. They doctor says she needs rest? Pft. I'm the one that needs rest."

"Eh sure, if it'll pass the time."

"Wow. Didn't think you'd actually agree to that."

"Well when you have nothing better to do, it's kinda your only option."

"Hmm. Well she's still sleeping right now, I'll tell you what you can do later."

"Okay." Astro made circles on the table with his index finger and rested his head on his hand.

At the end of the day, Atom walked sluggishly out of the bathroom and down the stairs, into the hall to his room. He couldn't stop yawning.

He opened the door and closed behind him when he got inside.

He heard a knock at the door as he got into bed.

"Uh… h-hello?" Atom called out.

The door opened and Elefun poked his head in.

"Goodnight, Atom." He smiled. 

"Goodnight, professor!" Atom blurted out excitedly.

Elefun smiled and closed the door.

"Wait a minute…"

Atom facepalmed.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" He sounded like he was going mad.

Atom sighed.

"You know what, I just need to calm down and relax, it's just a dare, not a big deal…"

Atom soon calmed down.

The next day, Astro was on the phone with Atom after breakfast.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I still can't believe you failed!" Astro was laughing really hard.

"Dude, it was at the last minute, okay, chill!"

"No! I will _not_ chill! I will laugh my ass off all I want!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Atom rolled his eyes as he turned a page in his book he was reading.

"What are you laughing so loud about?" Tenma opened Astro's door.

"Wha? Nothing." Astro shook his head.

"HE'S A MONSTER TENMA! A MONSTER!"

"Pfft, i'm not a monster, don't listen to him, Atoms just making up mumbo jumbo."

"MONSTER!"

"I guess you lost the dare?" He leaned on the doorway.

"At the last frickin minute!"

"Pfft, you're twitching."

"Wh- how'd you know?"

"Because I always twitch when i'm pissed off."

"Wait, I thought you fainted?"

"No, that's when I'm stressed, stressed and pissed off are two totally different things."

"Well I still think you're a monster."

Tenma sighed and walked into the room.

"Nobody here is a monster. And Atom, you have the right to act however you want, you shouldn't let Astro tell you that you can't."

"Thank you! Someone speaks my language!" Atom exclaimed.

"But Astro is right in showing you that you may be a little too nice. Someday you're going to have to stand up for yourself, and being nice isn't going to help you in that situation."

Atom sighed.

"I know."

"Now you two be nice to each other, ok?"

Astro bursted out laughing.

"I'm serious, Astro."

"Haha, I think it's gonna take Astro a _really_ long time before he starts acting nice, especially to me."

"Well, I believe he can learn to respect others."

"I think so too, but it might be a while till that day comes."

"You better start practicing now, Astro." Tenma left the room.

"You're welcome citizen!" Astro blurted out.

"Not like that!" Tenma called back.

"Gee, how do you even do it, Atom?"

"I dunno, i'm just always naturally happy, and i'm nice to people when i'm happy."

"So what, are you saying if I become happy I can be nice to people?"

"I guess." Atom shrugged.

"Why does it sound so weird?"

"Because I have you on speakerphone."

"Oh. haha."

"So, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much." Atom shrugged.

"Oh really? You sure you're not reading a book?"

"Pfft, wha- are you stalking me?!"

"No, I just happen to know you really well."

"Pft, well you'll never guess what book i'm reading." Atom said as he hid his book behind him.

"Is it… The Givers?"

"DANG IT!"

Astro laughed.

"Haha, I must be stressing you out more."

"A-a little…" Atom twitched.

"Yeah, I just love stressing people out."

"Oh yeah, so about that dinner…"

"What? You never told me about a dinner?" Atom tilted his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm inviting you, Ken, Brianna, bitch one and bitch two, and also myself, we're going downtown for dinner."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I can go, Elefun and all…"

"Pfft, screw him! Just tell him you're going downtown, and if he picks a fight, just creep him out."

"Uhhh, I don't think I could do that."

"Haha, it's easy, you just gotta play around with your words and your voice, I do it all the time."

"Like for example…"

Astro cleared his throat.

"So uh, last night, right, I went to bed at like midnight, you don't need to know why but ummmmm, _something_ went down."

Atom blinked.

"And that my friend was perfection at it's finest."

"You didn't do what I _think_ you did?"

"Haha, of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

Atom blinked again.

"Haha, I'm kidding."

"Phew! almost had me worried there for a second."

"Why? were you considering to put me in some sorta mental hospital?"

"Well, maybe, but you seriously need help, it's not healthy to have such a, dare I say, _nasty_ brain you have."

"Pfft, what's such a big deal about being a little dirty kinded."

"A _little_, ha!"

Astro folded his arms and snorted.

"I'll show you."

"Sure you will, and then when you go visit Brianna, the jokes start up again."

"Meh."

"Meh to you too."

"So are you going or not?"

"After what you just said to me, I feel uncomfortable around you now."

"Dude, it's a yes or no question!"

"...Fine…"

"But I still don't think it's healthy to be a pervert."

Astro rolled his eyes.

A few hours later Astro knocked on the door to Ken's house and waited for someone to answer the door.

Ken answered the door a few moments later.

"Is everyone ready?" Astro asked.

"I dunno, ask miss slower than a snail diva over there."

"I AM NOT SLOW OKAY?! IT'S CALLED PUTTING MAKEUP ON, GEEZ!"

"H-how do you deal with her?"

AStro shrugged.

"UGH, I LOOK FAT!"

"Brianna, you're not fat…."

"YES I- Astro?"

Astro smiled at Brianna.

"POOKIE FACEEEEEE!" Brianna ran up to Astro after putting her makeup down. 

"You know, you shouldn't be putting makeup on."

"But-"

Astro stared at her.

"...Fine….."

"Are we ready?"

"I guess." Ken shrugged. 

"Well we have to go get my twin since he's going too, and we better be quick because we gotta get there before the girls do."

After an hour of talking and what not, everyone was situated downtown and enjoying dinner.

"So uh, how's it been?" Astro asked, looking at Kaitlyn.

"Good!" She smiled.

"Interesting…."

"And you?" Astro looked at Brianna.

"Eh." Brianna sighed.

Astro sighed back.

Brianna sighed back again.

The two of them kept sighing for a few moments.

"Eh, i'll be back in a sec." Astro said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"So uh… hello?" Brianna said awkwardly as she waved her hand.

Brianna looked over at Atom.

"So how's it going with you and Stephen?"

"Uh…" Atom paused.

"I-it's going okay."

"Yeah."

AStro came back a few minutes later.

"Phew!" Astro sat down.

"What took you so long?" Brianna asked.

"Oh you know _stuff_…" 

Atom facepalmed.

"So uh, anyone know what their gonna get?"

"Nope."

"Well this is kinda awkward..." Kaitlyn said looking around at everyone as they sat silently.

"Yeah, I noticed that, we don't really have much to talk about." Astro replied. 

"We're around each other too much."

"Pfft no, I haven't seen you guys since Summer!"

"Well there really isn't much to talk about anyway, except for school."

"Haha, speaking of Summer, how was your vacation?" Emily asked, looking at Astro and Brianna.

"Oooohhhhh _that_." They both looked at each other and giggled.

"I don't even wanna know…." Emily shook her head.

"Just like old times, eh?" Kaitlyn leaned back in her seat and sighed pleasantly.

"Pfft, things never do seem to change." 

"I hope they never do."

((THE END OF CHAPTER 3!))


	4. For the Bloody and the Bruised

The Tenmas

Another Amazing Astro Boy fanfiction by Emily the Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga (aka Kaitlyn Kaidraman)

Chapter Four: For the Bloody and the Bruised.

Astro was staring at himself in the only mirror in the entire bathroom, he kept staring at the red that dripped down his arm.

He sighed.

He reached over for the baby wipes on the counter (near the sink), picked one up, and gently rubbed it up and down his arm to get rid of the red gushing down his arm.

When he thought he had gotten most of it off, he left the bathroom with one hand covering his arm and decided to watch a little TV in the living room to pass the time.

Astro looked around for the remote but gave up quickly and just decided to sit down on the couch and think.

He hoped no one would notice.

But it was just an accident.

He lifted up the hand that was on top of his arm and noticed it had become red too.

Astro looked around to see if anyone was there.

He noticed someone was walking in, so he sat normal and played it cool.

"You okay there?"

"Oh! I'm fine." Astro smiled.

"You sure?" Cindy slowly sat next to Astro.

"Yeah." Astro pressed a little harder on his arm.

She looked over at him.

"You aren't hiding anything are you?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Astro shook his head.

"I'm going to trust you that you aren't, ok Astro?"

Astro nodded.

She looked down at his hand as he fidgeted nervously.

Astro sighed and looked around the room.

Cindy looked away and picked up the TV remote.

"It was an accident." Astro muttered quietly.

She looked back over at him with a confused look.

"What was?"

"Nothing." Astro quickly responded.

"Tell me, Astro. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Cindy looked back down at his arm. She took his hand and lifted it up, letting out a small gasp at the sight of blood.

"It was an accident."

"Go tell your father about this. Right now." She said sternly.

Astro sighed and slowly got up from the couch to make his way to Tenma.

"So much for slamming into the concrete."

"Hello Astro." Tenma said as Astro walked into the basement.

"Oh, hey." Astro replied after making it to the last step on the stairs.

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing, Mom just sent me here cuz, you know… she sent me here."

"What for?"

"An accident."

"An accident? What happened?"

"Well uh… to sum it all up, me and the concrete had a hit and run. And uh….. it was an accident… and uh.. yeah."

"Well lets see the damage so we can fix you up." Tenma got up and walked over to Astro.

Astro sighed.

"Well?"

Astro shrugged.

"Come on. Show me what's hurt."

Astro felt like sighing again, but instead just moved his hand out of the way to expose the blood on his arm.

"Oooooo. That's a pretty bad scrape. I'll do my best to make it as good as new." Tenma examined his arm.

"You know this isn't the first time this has happen…." Astro began.

"Some people are just clumsy. Or they're like you and they faint a lot out of nowhere." Tenma chuckled trying to lighten the mood as he walked over to get a towel.

Astro chuckled back.

He came back and started to wipe the red liquid off of Astro's arm.

Astro looked over at him.

He looked up.

Astro casually smiled.

Tenma smiled back.

"so uh…. how's it going?" Astro chuckled, trying to pick up a conversation.

"Good. And you?"

"Eh."

"Eh? Well then." He continued dabbing the wound.

"Well its not hell, but It's not paradise either…."

"You know, you should really be a poet. These phrases you come up with are so... Creative I guess you could call it."

"Ehhhhh, not really into poetry…"

"What _are_ you into? Seems like 'nothing' is your only answer these days."

"I have no idea…."

"Hmm. Well I'll be right back." Tenma walked over to a closet.

Astro stood there and looked around the basement.

He came back with some bandages.

Astro looked at Tenma.

"Really?" He began.

"What?"

"Mmmm... nothing."

"... Well this is only a temporary fix." He wrapped the bandage around Astro's arm.

"I know…"

Tenma tied the bandage.

"Well, you're free to go."

Astro left the basement and walked back into the living room.

"Is it all better now?" Cindy asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Astro shrugged.

At Elefun's house, Atom was sitting in the rocking chair that was next to the couch in the living room, a knock was heard at the door.

But Atom never noticed because he was fast asleep.

"Hmmm, I wonder if they're not home?" Emily asked, looking at Kaitlyn.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

A few moments later, the voice of Uran was heard and the front door was opened.

"Oh hey guys!" Uran greeted.

"Hey Uran. Thanks for letting us in." Kaitlyn ruffled her hair as she walked in.

"No problem, hey isn't Atom down here?" Uran looked behind her.

"He must have just fallen asleep." Uran rolled her eyes and moved out of the way to let Emily and Kaitlyn inside.

"Oh. Yeah. He did. He's fast asleep on the rocking chair." Kaitlyn giggled.

The TV (that was on earlier) was still on.

Kaitlyn sat down on the couch and looked at the TV that was playing a unidentified children's show.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Uran asked.

Emily shrugged.

"No, just let him sleep in peace," Kaitlyn replied.

"Hey what show is this?" Emily asked, slowly sitting down next to Kaitlyn.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, it's really kiddish," Uran butted in.

Emily reached over for the remote to change the channel.

Kaitlyn let out a small sigh as she twirled one of her curls around her finger.

"Hmmm, there's nothing really interesting on TV." Emily said, putting the remote down and sighing.

The next day Astro was at school in the gym, everyone else was playing around and doing their normal thing while Astro was sitting on the indoor bleachers, watching the students run by.

He sighed.

He thought about yesterday and the lie he had spilled out to them.

Astro knew exactly what happened.

And he knew why he did it.

But of course, to ease the mind of his parents he simply replied with,

"It was an accident."

When in reality it was no accident at all.

He tripped,

On purpose.

Just to see himself bleed.

Suddenly for a moment Astro was tired, he decided to get up and maybe get a drink of water.

On his way down the steps and into the court, he noticed things were getting a little bit blurry.

He changed his mind about getting water and just decided to go sit back down.

"ASTRO!"

Everything was blurry, he saw giant bloobs come up to him and call his name.

"COACH!" the voice sounded like Ken.

"What is it?"

"ASTRO FAINTED!"

It wasn't long before Astro had woken up in the nurse's office for like the millionth time, considering how many times before this he had been there.

"W-wha? What?" Astro looked around.

"Oh. You're awake!" The nurse looked over at him.

"I think so, as long as this isn't a dream…." Astro sat up slowly but then quickly lied back down.

"Im pretty sure this isn't a dream." She smiled.

"Good. I think i've had enough with dreams for a while…"

"So what'd I do this time?"

"You fainted... Again."

"Ooo, that's a new one, haven't came down for that in a while!"

"Well I called your father, he should be here soon to pick you up."

"Ugh really, but I was having so much fun laughing at the retards running like mad men in Gym!"

"You aren't well enough to stay at school. You could faint again and get hurt."

"Pfft, you know me so well….I'm proud."

"How couldn't I. You're one of my more frequent patients."

"Hahaha, I come here every other day!"

"Yes you do. Was was the last time you came here for? A paper cut?"

"No, I threw up after drinking tea."

"And then the _last_ time before that, I think I almost fell down the stairs and the last _last_ time before that, I scraped my arm, good times, good times."

"The school should have you kids in full armor and cushioned hamster balls. I don't know how much longer I can take all this."

Astro laughed.

"But then how would we switch classes, or go home, not to mention the fact that hamster balls are _so_ not in fashion this season."

"I wasn't being serious, Astro."

"Well you sound serious now, then again, I think all adults sound serious when they say my name…"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Just rest until your father comes."

"Fine." Astro lied down on his side.

The nurse left, leaving Astro by himself in the small room.

Astro looked around the room for a little while before going back to sleep.

Thirty minutes had passed and Astro was staring at the ceiling and whistling an annoying tune.

"So… any idea on how long I have to wait?"

"What's taking him so long anyways, what is he, taking a poop and shaving, like geez, does it _really_ take that long to get from my house to here by car!"

The nurse rolled her eyes again before the phone rang.

She picked it up.

"The main office called. Your Dad is here. He'll be in in a few minutes." She said to Astro after putting the phone back down.

"Oh, finally, at least I know he didn't go poop."

Astro waited a few more minutes and whistled the same tune.

Someone walked into the hallway outside of the room.

"Hello. He's in the other room. You know the drill." She said to the person.

Tenma stuck his head into the room.

"One day! I'm gonna rule the world and make everyone have green hair and buy unicorns and ask my dad why it took him so long to long to get here, and maybe even ask him if he went poop today!" Astro was singing out loud.

"You're weird."

"Thank you, and if you pay me $5 you can pre-order my new album, i'm gonna call it 'Farting Unicorns' and it's coming out in 2 weeks, but if you act now u get a bonus farting unicorn drawing." Astro said as he got up.

"Come on, Crazy. Let's go get your stuff and go home."

"Fine...but you can still buy the album whenever you like, i'm giving a discount to family and friends."

"I'll have my order shipped to me 30 years from now."

"Ok, i'll make note of that, just make sure you tell me your address from 30 years from now."

"Probably the nearest mental hospital."

"Oh you mean like the place i'm going to any day now? Ok, i'll make mental note of that."

"Yup. We might even end up being roommates so there's no point in having to ask my address."

"Okay now that's going a _little _too far." Astro sounded a bit disturbed.

"Would you rather have to share a room with some twitchy old guy who keeps muttering about how the leprechauns are after him and his money?"

"Well i've seen worse….."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, just go bother Elefun when he clearly tells you not to, and he'll show you crazy. Not mention everyone I know is crazy."

"True. True."

"Why is everyone crazy?"

"Not _everyone_."

"Yes _everyone_ trust me… I know…."

Tenma chuckled as they walked out of the nurse's office.

"You know i've always wondered why small farts smell worse than larger, louder farts?"

"Its all about the gas build up and the amount of methane that's produced."

"Woah there slow down, you know I can't understand big kid vocabulary, I can barely understand Kindergarten vocab."

Tenma sighed.

"Guess you'll never know then."

"I guess so." Astro chuckled.

"So what _did_ take you so long? Did you get stuck on the toilet or forget to put on pants or something?"

"Actually, I couldn't find a nice pair of pants. I can't just walk in here in my pajamas. Sweatpants aren't that nice either. And all my nice pants were dirty."

"Seriously? PANTS?!"

"Yes. Pants are important. Would you rather I had come here commando?"

"I don't wear pants."

"You're wearing pants right now..."

"Pfft, what? No, these are not pants, I wear these so much they are no longer pants, they are a part of me."

"I should start checking your laundry."

"No, you need to stop me from buying more clothes."

"I have way too many clothes."

"And of course I mean I don't wear the same _exact_ thing over and over again, but I do wear the same thing, except for bed cuz wearing jeans to bed is uncomfortable."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I guess I better use this time and start practicing the songs on my album incase I perform and become famous."

"Think you can do it silently?"

"I LIKE SHOPPING AT THE SUPERMARKET, BECAUSE I LIKE THE SUPERMARKET, AND I LIKE EATING SOUP WHICH THEY HAVE AT THE SUPERMARKET!"

"And that's all I have so far."

"I'm starting to doubt that we're related."

"Same."

((END OF CHAPTER FOUR!))


	5. Generations

The Tenmas

Another Amazing Astro Boy fanfiction by Emily the Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga (aka Kaitlyn Kaidraman)

Chapter Five: Generations.

"So uh, what was I saying?"

"Umm…"

"You know it's really hard to remember things now-a-days, just last week I forgot my name when the teacher was taking attendance and I didn't say here!"

"She be like."

"Astro?"

"Astro?"

"Astro you here?"

"And then there's dumbass me, sitting at my desk staring into the sky like all the sudden there's a shooting star I must stare at for no apparent reason!"

"Like, seriously?"

"I never knew the ceiling could be _so _exciting!"

"Speaking of 'so exciting' guess who's not 'so excited' right now?"

"This little bitch right here."

"You wanna know why?"

"Because within days, hell is going to be released from a women's vagina."

"Cough my mom cough"

"And i'm not ready for this, because i've already experienced hell twice."

"First with Uran, and then with Atom."

"Okay well maybe once because Atom isn't that bad."

"But I swear to you the changes that will occur will annoy me."

"It's like before I used to not give a shit and just be like."

"Fuck you all, I can do whatever the hell I want…cuz I don't give two shits"

"It's like before I didn't give a shit and now I have to give a shit and just….."

"It's hard…"

"It's going to be very stressful."

"Very, very stressful."

"I hope no one is eavesdropping on me recording because that last thing I need is for them to think i'm panicking."

"Them, meaning the other humans that live here, and panicking as in a slight reference to Panic! at the Disco."

"You are welcome."

"You know yesterday I was scrolling through Pictsagram and I passed by the GIF of me spinning in my chair like-"

"WHEEEEEEE!"

"I laughed so fricking hard, I threw my phone at the wall and just curled up into a ball, laughing so dang hard, I almost couldn't fucking breathe."

"I do it all the time."

"I wonder what would happen if I ate a taco."

"Would I fart?"

"Or would I not fart?"

"Or will I make other people fart instead?"

"I have no idea…."

"So uh, I hope your days going well."

"I woke up to a puddle of drool and um, cough cough, so that didn't go well…"

"And then yesterday my pencil broke when I was sketching out my manga."

"Even though I personally enjoy drawing digital."

"It's just better okay, i'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm fucking sorry."

"HA! No i'm not!"

"Yesterday I got so sad when I went to the store and had to buy store brand crackers because they were all out of name brand."

"It-It was just- terrible!"

"And with that I end this uh- video!"

"Add, sub, all that uh, stuff you know?"

"I don't know any more okay, i'm sorry?!"

"BAND FAN, um…."

"Um…."

"Oh yeah."

"OUT!"

It was Spring break and Astro had just finished recording his vlog, turning his camera off, he left his room to go socialize with the humans in the house.

"Hello humans of this household, how's it going today?" Astro said as he walked down the hallway.

"No one? No one's he-okay i'm just gonna go watch TV then…" he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Or maybe i'll take a nap."

"Farting unicorn is gonna take a nap so don't wake them!"

Astro got up and walked out into the kitchen slightly sluggish, still a little tired after waking up.

"Mmmm...crackers." He said as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of crackers.

He walked over to the table and sat down in a chair, opening the box he looked around so see if anyone was there.

"GAH! since when the hell have you _been_ here?!" Astro exclaimed.

"Hmmm. About 11:45."

"Well you almost scared the shit out of me."

"That would have been quite the sight." Tenma chuckled.

"Hmm I see. Cracker?"

"Why not?"

Astro handed a cracker to Tenma.

"This ones for free but imma have to charge you ten cents for every other one."

"Pft. I should be the one charging _you_. I buy all these crackers."

"Well I bought this one yesterday."

"Nice to see you're doing things for yourself for once."

"Pffttt, when did I ever _not_?"

"You really want me to name every time?"

"Sure, take a crack at it." Astro said before stuffing a cracker in his mouth.

"I would if I had 2 years to spare."

"_What?_ Can't be _that_ long?!"

Tenma shrugged.

"So uh, have any _plans_?"

"Not that I know of."

"Haha I always have plans, I make fake plans for myself so I can tell people i'm busy and make it sound convincing."

"so then what _are _ you gonna do?"

He shrugged again.

"That's awesome."

"Yup."

"Hmmmm I wonder what we're gonna do when sir-poops-a-lot comes to town…."

"Probably be very busy and sleep a lot."

"Really? That sounds like me everyday!"

"Oh. This will be different from that."

"Well duh, puh-leaze, I've lived with hyper Uran and four year old Atom, what the hell could be different?"

"Babies are worse than them both combined."

"Welp, it was nice knowin' ya! Hope you have money for my funeral!" Astro extended his hand out for a handshake.

"You think you're going to die?! Who do you think is going to be doing all the work?"

"The ghost that haunts this house."

Tenma facepalmed.

"I know, my stupidity must _really _irritate you."

"Well it would be one thing if it _wasn't on purpose._"

Astro chuckled.

"Its going to be like having _two _infants in the house." Tenma mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You act like such a little kid sometimes." He smiled and ruffled Astros hair.

"No, that's Atom." Astro chuckled.

"No. You act like a kid sometimes too."

Astro tried not to blush.

"I-I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do."

Astro tried covering up his face and nodded.

His face went red.

Tenma laughed.

"Look at you. Being little Mr. Bashful."

"Gah! It-it, it's not funny!" Astro blushed deeper.

He reached over for a cracker from his box and stuffed it in his mouth.

"S-so then uh….. what _do_ you plan to do today?"

"Sit around. I guess."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Speaking of being childish, I wonder what Atom is doing?"

"You really like bothering him, don't you?"

"What?! Can't a brother be concerned for another brother?!"

There was a moment of silence.

"...Yes….." Astro muttered.

"It just surprises me that he's so cool you know, like does he not see the douchebag in Elefun yet?"

"Elefun isn't a completely terrible person. And Atom sees the good in people."

"Pfftt, the good in people…. PFFFTTTTT!"

"Maybe you should give it a try. It'll make you a better person."

"Pft, better person…." Astro folded his arms.

"Well you must have seen something in me to come back. I'm pretty sure its not crackers..."

"If it was, would you kick me out?"

"No."

"Maybe?" Astro laughed.

"Hahaha, i'm just kidding, of course not."

"Good."

"Or was I _not_?"

"And besides I didn't _chose_ to come back, I just wanted to say bye and you offered me a place here."

"True. But you did accept. You could have declined and ran off to who knows where."

"You mean like in the park or back to the Underground City?"

"Wherever your heart would have taken you."

"Hmmm… I see…" Astro pretended to sound concerned.

A few hours later, Astro and Tenma were walking out the door and heading for the car.

"So uh, where we going again?" Astro asked.

"Just to go get some pizza for dinner."

"Mmmm Pizza, haven't had pizza in a while….."

"And, I know this may surprise you, but guess what my new craving is?"

"What?"

"Dessert!"

"Everyone craves dessert."

"But I mean like all _kinds _of desserts!"

"That is also normal."

"Oh so you're saying i'm _normal_?"

"For the most part."

Astro sighed.

They both got into the car.

Back at Elefun's house, Atom was walking out of the hallway with a book in his hand, he looked as if he was getting ready to leave somewhere.

"Hmmm.." Elefun, who was sitting on a stool by the counter, looked at Atom's book.

"Oh!" Atom seemed a little startled.

"I'm going to the park."

"Mmmhmm." Elefun nodded.

Atom smiled and made his way to the door.

"Ah!" Elefun stopped Atom before he could touch the doorknob.

"Get the umbrella, I heard there's a chance of rain today."

Atom nodded, he grabbed the umbrella and headed on his way out the door.

"So what flavor are we getting, cheese? I hope it's cheese because toppings scare the crap out of me, i'm not even kidding."

"Yes. Just cheese."

"Good, I hate toppings because they scare the shit out of me."

"I know."

AStro chuckled.

"You know me so well…"

"Wait a minute? Should I be scared then?"

"No."

"Oh ok, just making sure."

After ordering the pizza, the two decided to take a walk while waiting for it to be made.

"Hmm, is it me or does it look like it's gonna rain?" Astro asked, looking up at the sky.

"Hmm. Likely." Tenma also looked up.

"Hmm, we better hurry up then, i'm not getting these precious clothes of mine wet."

"Yes. Let's head back. Pizza should be done soon anyway."

"Okie dokie"

They both made their way back to the pizza place.

Atom sat down on a bench, setting the umbrella aside, he opened his book to the page he was on and looked up at the sky.

"It's a nice day to read outside, even though it looks like it's gonna rain soon, oh well…" Atom turned a page and kept reading.

Suddenly, a few minutes later after Tenma and Astro were getting closer to the pizza place, it started to pour.

"Ugh seriously?! You know I just bought this yesterday mother nature, FUCKING YESTERDAY?!"

"Come here." Tenma said as he took off his jacket and held it over him.

"Eh." Astro got closer to Tenma.

They walked quickly as Tenma tried his best to keep the rain off of them.

Atom opened the umbrella and hung it over him while he continued to read his book.

"Hmmm so nice out."

Atom turned the page.

"WHAT?! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Atom cringed.

"WHYYYYYYY?!"

Atom sighed.

"Books…."

Both Astro and Tenma finally made inside of the pizza place.

"Phew! We made it!" Astro exclaimed.

"My jacket didn't do so well." Tenma wrung water out of it.

"So, just buy a new one, you look rich."

"But I liked this one." He pouted.

"Then just buy the same one?!"

"Fine. Since you insist."

"Well that's what I do when my clothes get ruined, I just buy new ones."

"You buy so many clothes. I'm surprised you aren't broke."

"I am broke, but then I get more money and then I go back out shopping again."

"Well that explains even more."

"Uh huh, you're welcome." Astro beamed.

"Oh, sir. Your pizza's ready!" Called the cashier from the counter.

Tenma walked over and grabbed the pizza box, then went back over to Astro.

"Let's go out to the car now."

"Okie dokie!" Astro smiled.

Atom was still sitting on the bench reading while the rain poured down, the umbrella was still covering him and the book.

He heard a faint sound of a car passing in the distant.

Atom turned the page.

"Mmmm, can't wait to go home and eat this pizza!" Astro exclaimed.

"Same here."

The noise of a car passing got a little louder, still Atom ignored it and kept reading.

"Hey uh, slow down a little, doesn't that face look familiar?" Astro tilted his head.

"Is that Atom?" Tenma slowed the car down.

"Hmm…. kinda looks like it, should we do anything about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well he seems to be reading a book….but he shouldn't be out there when it's pouring."

"We should take him home then."

He pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Whatever floats your boat." AStro shrugged.

Tenma rolled the window down.

Atom looked up from his book for a moment and caught a glimpse of a car that was pulled over, he quickly looked back down at his book.

"Atom!"

"AHH!" Atom exclaimed, waving his arms around, almost dropping the book and knocking the umbrella down.

"Wh-who said that?!"

He sounded scared.

"Atom. It's us. Tenma and Astro!"

"Oh hey guys, hows it going, I'm just reading this _really_ good novel, out here since I felt it was a great day to read outside!"

"But its pouring out there."

"Ahh, what's a little rain gonna do?"

There was a loud roar of thunder.

"Okay, maybe I should start heading home…" Atom closed his book.

"Need a ride?

"Hmmm… it's okay, I can just walk home, got my ol' trusty umbrella to uh- help me out here!" Atom chuckled.

"OK, but if you get electrocuted, don't blame me."

"Okie dokie!" Atom got up and grabbed the umbrella, he started on his way home.

Tenma and Astro looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well that was awkward." Astro began.

"I'd say."

"He turned down a free ride home. A _free_ ride home?!"

Tenma shrugged again.

"Well I can't force him into the car."

"True… but he's just way too strange for me…"

"I kinda relate to him, though."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Pffft, you wish."

"Pft. How would you know."

"Cause I know people better than people know people."

"I'm not going to argue with that."

Astro chuckled.

"But wait a minute… didn't _you_ force me into the car once?"

"That's because you are... You."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"Well Atom is more emotionally stable than you."

"So what are you saying if you left me I could've killed myself?"

"Maybe. I wasn't sure what your next move would be back then. I only wanted you to be safe."

"Sure….."

"You know I would never want anything to happen to you."

Astro sighed.

"I know…" He tried holding back his tears.

Tenma reached over and wrapped his arms around Astro.

"Let's try not to remember those times, OK? It was hard for both of us then."

"I-I know."

"Now let's go home and eat this pizza."

Astro nodded with a smile.

When the two of them got home, and finally sat down to eat, Astro didn't say a word at the dinner table.

The pain inside him was masked by his blank face and quiet self on the outside.

He looked at both Tenma and Cindy, and then back at his plate.

Astro tried not to sigh.

Tenma glanced over at him.

"Are you ok?"

Astro didn't respond.

"If something is bothering you, just say so."

Astro had finished his pizza, he got up and pushed his chair in, then he carried his plate to the sink and walked to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him.

Astro turned to face the mirror and glance at his reflection.

He took a step back and covered his mouth with a hand as tears streamed down his face.

With so much pain, he just sat on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest as he uncontrollably sobbed.

There was a knock at the door.

All Astro could do is sit as more tears streamed down his face.

"Just kill me please, I-I can't take this anymore... This world was not meant for me."

"Astro… please….." Tenma knocked again.

"Put me out of my misery..."

"Please don't do this, Astro."

"Just rid me clean, I deserve it."

"No. Astro. Just let me in. Please."

"I- I can't! I can't even get up from the ground!"

"Is… Is it something I did? I'm sorry if it is. Just please. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine."

"It's not your fault, Astro. It's never been."

"Of course it's my fault, it's always been my fault, always."

"No. It's mine. It's been mine since the beginning."

"Then I guess we both need to leave"

"That's not the solution, Astro."

Astro sighed and buried his head into his knees.

"...well it is for me..." AStro sniffed.

"No... No it's not." Tears began to stream down Tenma's cheeks.

Astro didn't know what to do, he just sat there and kept crying.

"I think I'd rather be my reflection."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Just come out please."

"I-I can't!"

"Is the door locked?"

"I hope not."

Tenma opened the door.

He walked in and sat next to Astro, putting his arms around him.

Astro continued to sob.

"I don't want to lose you… again."

"I-I know." Astro tried to say.

"There are a lot of people who love and care about you. You should tell them when you feel this way. And you shouldn't let these feelings and thoughts get the best of you. I know you're stronger than that."

Astro sighed.

"I _should _be, but i'm not."

"But why?"

Astro shrugged.

"I wish I knew…"

Tenma hugged him harder.

For a moment, there was silence.

Astro sighed again, breaking the silence.

"I wish there was something I could do to fix this." Tenma whispered.

Astro slowly forced a smile.

Tenma looked at him.

"I know it's fake. Please be real around me. No more of this 'fake happy' crap."

"Well it's hard to be real when everyone around you is fake."

"Who said I was fake?"

"I didn't say _you_."

"Then who?"

"Everyone else."

Tenma sighed.

"Why do you think everyone is fake?"

Astro shrugged.

"You have to have some kind of reason. It's impossible for something you think to be right if you don't have a valid opinion."

Astro shrugged again.

Tenma chuckled and covered his face with his hand.

"You're a handful."

Astro chuckled back.

"Promise me you will try to get better?"

Astro took a moment to think.

"I'll try."

"Good." Tenma hugged him again.

Astro chuckled.

Tenma stood up and held a hand out to help Astro.

Astro took Tenma's hand and got up from the ground.

(END OF CHAPTER FIVE!)


	6. The World Is Waiting

**The Tenmas**

**Another Amazing Astro Boy fanfiction by Emily the Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga (aka Kaitlyn Kaidraman)**

_Chapter Six: The World is Waiting_

The day after the outburst Astro had during dinner, he was lying in bed, shivering as small tears streamed down his face in pain.

"S-so c-c-cold!" Astro said as his teeth chattered and he clutched onto his stomach.

He shivered again.

Tenma sat at the kitchen table and sighed as he stared into the cup of coffee in front of him.

Astro sluggishly got out of bed to go for breakfast.

He shivered as he walked out into the hallway dizzily.

Tenma got up when he heard a noise from outside the kitchen.

AStro tried to continue on his way out of the hallway.

"Astro?" Tenma looked down the hall.

"Huh? A-ah, mornin!" Astro shivered.

"Are you ok?" Tenma quickly walked up to him.

"I'm a little c-cold."

When he got up to Astro, he felt his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're burning up."

"W-wha?" AStro sniffled.

"There's always something wrong with you, isn't there?"

AStro sluggishly shrugged.

"I-I don't u-usually get s-sick."

"Let's get you back in bed. I'll bring you some food." Tenma began to lead Astro to his room.

Astro nodded.

The two of them walked into Astro's dark room.

Astro sat down on his bed and shivered again.

"I'll go get you something to eat."

Astro nodded as he sluggishly looked for a blanket to put over his shoulders.

A few minutes later Tenma walked back in with a tray of food.

Astro was sitting on his bed shivering as he held a blanket over his shoulders.

"Wanna sit back so I can put this on your lap?"

Astro nodded.

Tenma placed the tray down on Astro's desk, walked over and fluffed up his pillow for him.

Later on in the day, Kaitlyn and Emily decided to go visit Atom again since they hadn't seen him since Winter Break.

Kaitlyn happily knocked on the door.

Atom opened the door a few moments later.

"Oh, hey guys!" Atom greeted with a smile.

"Hi!" The girls said.

Atom moved out of the way so they could walk inside the house.

"So how's it been?" Kaitlyn asked him.

"Eh same old, same old, except I have to call Stephen later and ask him about his cat..."

"That's cute." She chuckled.

Atom sighed.

"He called yesterday and said he had to go take her to the vet because she's not doing so well..."

"Oh. That's not so cute." Kaitlyn's smile faded.

"well I mean she is quite old..."

"Oh well." Atom shrugged.

"So what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing much."

"Hmmm, interesting." Atom walked into the hallway, making his way to his room. Kaitlyn and Emily followed him.

Atom opened the door to his room and walked over to his bed to sit down.

Kaitlyn walked over and sat next to him, Emily decided to just sit in Atom's office chair.

"So uh, how did the date go?" Atom asked, turning to Kaitlyn

"Date? You mean my date back in Winter Break?"

"Yeahhhhh, I'm a little slow when it comes to keeping up with people..."

"That's ok!" She giggled. "And it went pretty good."

"Aww really? That's ador- I mean awesome."

She blushed. "Yeah. It was. He's so nice! He even made me dinner and everything. And we watched the ball drop and the fireworks together."

Atom couldn't help but blush back.

"And he's a wonderful cook, too!"

Atom chuckled.

For a moment, Atom's smile faded away.

He sighed and looked over at Kaitlyn.

"And he-"

He suddenly put his arms around her with an uneasy look on his face.

"Huh?" She looked down at him.

"What's wrong?"

Atom shook his head. "Nothing, I just needed a reassurance that you are okay."

"I'm fine." She chuckled, hugging him back.

"I-I know. Just get a little scared sometimes."

"It's okay," She said softly. "We all get a little scared sometimes."

Atom sighed before quietly nodding his head.

"I-I'm glad you're okay…."

"And I'm glad that you're glad I'm okay."

Atom chuckled before closing his eyes and letting out a small yawn.

"Are you seriously getting sleepy?"

Atom sluggishly shrugged.

Kaitlyn sighed.

"You're just like a baby." She chuckled.

Atom opened an eye and looked up at her.

"What?" She smirked.

"Nothing." He giggled.

Kaitlyn heard a sniffle and looked over at Emily. "Are you… crying?"

"Wha- me? Nooooo, I never cry." Emily replied.

"Then why is your face all red?"

"I got a sunburn….."

"Suuuuure."

"Yup."

"Mmhmm."

Kaitlyn looked down at Atom, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Wow… Ok…."

Emily chuckled.

She moved his head over to his pillow.

Atom got comfortable.

"Aw isn't he adorable." Emily whispered as she walked up to Atom.

"Haha. Yeah."

"Hmm, maybe we should come back when he wakes up?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them got up and quietly walked out of Atom's room.

"He's kinda like a younger brother to us." Kaitlyn thought out loud as they walked down the hall.

Emily looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I always felt that Atom was like the little brother I never had. He's kinda like one to you, too. But nothing like _your_ brothers."

"Yeah let's not talk about _them_."

"Hahaha. Yeah."

Emily chuckled.

Kaitlyn opened the front door and they both walked out.

An hour later. AStro woke up from his nap, but surprisingly he was on the floor.

"Huh?" Astro tried making out where he was.

There was a knock at the door.

Astro was too weak to respond.

"Are you still sleeping? I made lunch for you, too. If you're not feeling well enough to come out, I'll bring it to you." Tenma said from the other side of the door.

"Wha?"

"Are you ok in there?" He opened the door.

Astro shrugged.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Wha, I'm on the floor, da hell I get there?"

"I don't know. Here, let me help you up." Tenma walked in the room.

"I must've had one of those dreams again.." Astro sighed.

"I really need to see if I can do something about that." He lifted Astro back up onto the bed.

"Y-you can try…"

"Do you want lunch or no?"

"Sure, sure, i'll have lunch."

"I'll go get it. Try not to fall out of the bed again while I'm gone."

Astro nodded before coughing.

Tenma walked into the kitchen to see Cindy looking through the fridge.

"Hello dear," He walked up to her. "Why aren't you in bed? You know you should be resting."

"Umataro. You should know I am a free, able-bodied woman. So what if I'm full term?"

He facepalmed. "Honey…. Please….."

"I can do what I want." She pulled a few random things out of the refrigerator then walked out of the kitchen.

Tenma slowly shook his head as he grabbed the bowl of tomato soup he made from the microwave.

Emily and Kaitlyn came back to visit Atom after they assumed he woke up.

He was sitting on the couch and didn't seem too happy.

Kaitlyn walked in, not seeing how there was a reason to knock.

Atom sighed and changed the channel.

"Hey, bud. What's wrong?"

"Well, I called Stephen and asked about his cat…."

"And um….well…"

Atom sighed again.

"Oh…." Kaitlyn sat next to Atom.

"I just feel bad for him now because he has no one else…"

"Well he has you."

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that."

"If you're so concerned, you could always get him a kitten." Kaitlyn smiled.

Atom stared at Kaitlyn.

She stared back awkwardly.

Atom blinked.

"Um…."

Atom got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"I guess that was a no?"

Atom shook his head.

"You think it's a good idea?!"

Atom shrugged.

"Well what _do_ you think about it?"

"You think I should go visit him, or would that be too early?"

"Um. Well I'm sure he needs someone to comfort him."

"I guess i'll go later, I'm gonna watch a marathon and catch up on this show on Nextflix."

"Ok, then."

Atom closed the fridge, grabbed his cup and walked over to the couch where he sat down and looked for the TV remote.

"There's soda in the fridge if you want anything" Atom said, pointing to the fridge.

A few minutes had passed.

Atom looked over at Kaitlyn.

"You look really pretty today." Atom said before he picked up the TV remote again to scroll through the TV shows on Nextflix.

"OH! Thanks!" She smiled.

Atom smiled back.

"You know, yesterday I was out taking pictures at the park, and I happened to pass by these really lovely birds…."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I got a few shots out of them, i'll show you later."

"Ok. Can't wait!"

Atom looked over at Kaitlyn, then back at the TV and chuckled.

"Hmm?" She glanced over at him.

"Nothing." Atom shook his head.

"Oh. Ok."

"Gosh, they must have gotten rid of it or something, because it usually doesn't take me this long to find it."

"Your show?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Atom sighed.

"Oh well." He said, turning off the TV.

Atom got up and walked away to his room to go look for his camera.

He came back a few minutes later with it in his hand.

"Well I found my camera." Atom said as he walked out of the hallway.

"Yay!"

Atom walked with it in his hands all the way to the couch.

He motioned Emily and Kaitlyn to sit next to him.

They moved over.

"See? I took these yesterday." Atom handed the camera to Kaitlyn as he spoke.

"Very good!" She said looking through the pictures.

"And those are the birds I was talking about, aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah!"

Atom kept looking over Kaitlyn's shoulder as she looked through more photos.

"I really like this one." She said pointing to one of the photos.

Atom smiled.

She smiled back.

Atom got up to put the camera back once Kaitlyn had handed it back to him.

Atom sat back down on the couch and casually looked around the room.

Kaitlyn looked over at him.

Atom looked back over at her and smiled before leaning in closer for a hug.

When he gave her the hug, he felt so much love and respect for her. It was almost like the beginning of a true friendship.

"I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you're ok." Atom whispered.

She giggled and ruffled his hair.

Atom chuckled back.

There was a knock at the door.

A few moments later, someone barged into the house.

"Is Atom here?!" The voice did not sound pleased.

"Uh, y-yeah…" Atom looked over.

"Can you believe this?!" The voice got closer to the couch.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn looked over.

"Pookie Face is sick!"

"Good for him!"

"Bah! I tried calling him like five times! Finally on like the sixth try someone picked up the phone and it was Tenma to tell me he was sick!" The voice folded their arms.

"And you needed to tell me because?" Atom looked at the voice.

The person calmed down.

"Well uh….. I uh….. just wanted to uh, inform you guys." The person almost seemed crazy as they spoke.

"Yeah, that's all."

"Ok….?" Kaitlyn looked over at Emily.

"I'm just kinda bummed out because it's Spring Break and I had _all _these events planned." The person sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sure you can do it all in the summer."

The person blinked with a blank face.

"What's with everyone staring at me today?"

The person continued to stare at her while shortly twitching in between.

"Everyone I know is nuts…."

"Oh no, it's fine, in fact it's _splendid_, I'll just wait until the Summer to get my shit done, because _clearly, _i'm outta options!"

Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me, i'm just gonna go walk back home and 'wait till Summer' " The person walked out of the house extremely annoyed.

"K. You do that, Bri." Kaitlyn yelled to her as she walked out.

Brianna slammed the door really hard.

"Well then…..."

"What's up with _her_?" Emily questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe she's on her….. you know what..." Kaitlyn whispered.

"Aw don't say it." Atom butted in.

Kaitlyn and Emily chuckled.

"But she seemed really annoyed."

"Well yeah. That too. I probably made it worse. My sassiness is a blessing and curse."

"But wait.. Is it just me, or does it seem like Brianna is a _really _obsessive girlfriend?"

"It's not you. She is."

"I think she might need help…"

"Yeah..."

"Any ideas?"

"Nope. Maybe marriage will fix it, but that's gonna be a while."

Atom bursted out laughing.

Kaitlyn chuckled.

"_If_ they ever get married!" Atom added.

"Haha yeah. I bet you 20 bucks they will. Pay up on their wedding day. And I'll pay up when one of them dies."

"Hmmmmm… deal."

The next day when Astro walked out into the hallway, he was still slightly tired, but not cold like yesterday.

He sat at the table and put his head down.

A few minutes later, Tenma walked in and saw Astro.

"You feeling any better?" He asked him.

Astro shrugged.

"Well at least you feel good enough to come out of your room."

Astro nodded.

"Want anything to eat or drink?"

Astro only snored in response.

Tenma chuckled.

"I guess you'd rather sleep."

Astro was too tired to respond.

Tenma gave Astro a little pat on the back, grabbed something from the fridge, then walked out of the room.

Astro sniffled for a moment before switching his head position.

For a moment it seemed like Astro was crying, but instead he was asleep, with the tears only representing the terrible nightmares of his dreams.

He couldn't take it.

He grabbed onto the table and tried not to scream.

And with a sudden revolt, Astro fell out of the chair, hitting his head quite hard against the tile on the floor.

And it was then that Astro eased and slightly smiled.

But the loud thud had rung through the whole house like the largest bell had been set off and struck.

Tenma ran into the kitchen.

"Astro! Are you alright?!"

Astro was fast asleep on the ground.

He sighed as he lifted Astro up.

"Do I need to strap you down or something?"

Small tears had streamed down Astro's face.

Tenma quietly carried him to his room and set him down on the bed.

Astro clinged onto his sheets, almost scared completely.

"I seriously need to try and do something about this." Tenma whispered as he rubbed his face with his hand.

Astro sniffled with a look of worry on his face.

"Please don't look at me like that." He whimpered.

Astro slowly opened his eyes, but only to close them again and hide his tears.

Tenma looked down, the pain Astro looked to be in was too much for him to bear.

"It's too much for me." Astro said as he changed his position.

Tenma looked back over at him.

"I'm going to fix this problem. If I have to reboot your programming, I will. I can't stand to see you in pain anymore. You shouldn't have to deal with this." He walked up to the bed and kneeled besides it.

Astro turned around to face Tenma.

He was trying his best not to cry.

Astro smiled at him, trying his best to reassure his father.

Tenma sighed again.

"This isn't going to solve itself. I really should get working on it right now."

Astro nodded.

Tenma left the room and headed downstairs.

"I knew I shouldn't have put it off. What kind of father am I?" He whispered to himself.

Astro got up out of his bed and walked over to his desk.

He felt terrible for yet again, causing somewhat of a trouble, but he ignored it and just decided to turn on his laptop and draw his sorrows away.

Atom had gotten up to go to the bathroom and Emily was flipping through the channels on the Tv. Kaitlyn had zoned out.

Her daydream was interrupted by a buzz from her pocket.

"Ye?" She asked after answering her phone.

"Kaitlyn. I need you to go to the police station and get the Kenny papers back from Tawashi."

"Oh. Ok. But why the sudden request?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Please get them as soon as possible."

"Sure thing."

She put the phone down.

"Emi. We gotta go see ol' mustache again."

"What for?"

"I dunno. Tenma just wants me to get those Kenny papers back."

"Oh, well why don't we wait 'till Atom comes back so we can say goodbye?"

"Ok. But he better hurry up. Tenma seemed antsy."

A few moments later, Atom came back down the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna go see Stephen now..." He said.

"Oh. We're leaving anyway. You want a ride?" Kaitlyn asked him.

"Ummmm, I guess, lemme go get my jacket!" Atom walked away to his room.

Atom came back out from his room with his jacket and messenger bag.

"Ready to go?- Oh hey. Panic! At The Disco reference!" She held her hand up to Emily, waiting for a high five.

Emily gladly gave her a high five.

Atom chuckled before nodding.

They walked out of the house and got in Kaitlyn's car.

Soon they finally dropped Atom off at Stephen's and drove off to the police station.

They walked inside the doors and waved to the woman at the desk.

"He's not busy right now, you can go right in." She said to them.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn smiled.

The two girls strolled into Tawashi's office.

"It's been awhile." He said.

"Yeah. It has. Any serious crimes lately?"

"No. It's been pretty peaceful recently, except for the occasional burglary or j-walker."

"That's good."

"Now what do you need? I know you usually don't come just to say hi."

"Do you still have the documents we gave you from the Kenny investigation?"

"Yup. You need them?"

"Yeah. Tenma needs it for something."

"Hmm. Since the case is over, I'll let you take it."

"Awesome!"

"So how's old Kenny doing in the slammer?" Kaitlyn asked him as he looked through his filing cabinet.

"We're doing him good. I don't know about that straightjacket though. He's always complaining about it chaffing."

The girls chuckled.

"Here you are." He handed them a folder.

"Thanks!" They said as they left the office.

"Dang. It's like we're regular visitors there now." Kaitlyn said as she got into the car.

"Tell me about it, they should just let us work there or something."

"Yeah! I've always wanted to be a detective! And I'm sure once we're out of highschool, and maybe some college, he'll hire us if we need a job."

"Yas!"

Kaitlyn giggled as she drove off.

Astro continued to stare at his laptop, trying to figure out how he wanted to color his artwork.

He heard a knock at the door and someone answer it.

Astro seemed confused as to who would visit at a time like this, but he ignored it and kept trying to figure out how he was gonna color his artwork.

"Hey." Kaitlyn greeted Tenma.

"Blondie?" Astro turned around in his chair at the sound of her voice.

"Hello girls. Thanks for getting these for me."

"No problem." Emily smiled.

"Why do you want these anyway?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm trying to decorrupt Astro's systems."

"Wow. Finally!"

"I just need these to make sure I don't have to undo anything Kenny did."

"Makes sense." Emily looked at the papers in Tenma's hands.

"So you're trying to fix his corruption eh? Has he been being that much of a butthole lately?"

"No. It's not that. It's-"

"So he _is_ being a butthole?"

"No!... He's been in so much pain. It hurts me to even think about it."

"Oh…."

He sighed.

"Can you two keep a promise for me?"

Kaitlyn and Emily looked at each other then back at Tenma as they nodded.

"If this comes to the point where I have to restart his programming, he might lose all his memories and ability to perform regular functions. If it's really bad, it will be like he's almost dead. He would need to learn everything all over again.

"If that happens, will you two please promise to help? I don't know if me and Cindy will be able to do this alone."

"OF COURSE WE WOULD HELP! You don't even have to ask, silly! You know we'd be there for you no matter what. We are like family after all. And quoting from a famous movie" 'Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.' " Kaitlyn said with a big grin on her face.

Emily nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Kaitlyn walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out alright." She whispered.

He sighed but hugged her back.

Not long after, Kaitlyn and Emily left to go to Emily's place.

Tenma walked to his and Cindy's room.

"Dear?" He looked in.

"Yes?" Cindy looked over at him.

"Think you can take care of yourself for a few hours?"

"Bill! I'm not a little kid!"

"I know." He sighed and walked over to her.

He put his arms around her.

"It'll be ok, honey." She said to him.

"I guess you heard, didn't you?"

"Yes…. I trust you."

He kissed her on the forehead before heading back down to the basement.

((End of Chapter 6))


	7. Heal The Heart

The Tenmas

Another Amazing Astro Boy fanfiction by Emily the Artist and Kaitlyn Draws Manga (aka Kaitlyn Kaidraman)

Chapter Seven: Heal The Heart

Astro was lying in bed with his eyes closed and a hand on his chest, getting a feel for the tempo of his own heartbeat.

He blushed in between breaths.

It was nice to know he had something to comfort him at midnight.

He opened one of his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

It was a peaceful night even though the A/C was a little cold, hence the reason why Astro was snuggled under the covers, fetching for his own warmth.

He could feel the tempo speed up and then slow down.

He couldn't help but blush and let out a small giggle.

He closed his eyes again.

He stayed up the rest of the night relaxing until morning when he got out of bed and walked over to the table.

Astro seemed quite calm even though he didn't speak a word.

"You're being awfully quiet." Tenma looked over at him.

Astro smiled and nodded.

"Hmmm."

Astro sighed and bit his lip to try and stop from blushing.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah! Nothing...I just, ah- nothing." Astro quickly looked down.

"OK..." Tenma looked away with a slightly confused look on his face.

Astro forced a chuckle since he didn't know how to respond.

"So today or tomorrow I'm going to have you come down to the basement. I think I figured out a way."

"Hmmm... Interesting..."

"Let's hope it works."

"Do you think it would be weird If I said I felt nothing right now? Like I'm just fine?"

"No. Its not weird."

"Hmmm." Astro shrugged.

"I'm not sure if its a good or a bad thing that you're more confident about this than I am." Tenma looked back at Astro.

"Well I did just spend like a good 8 or 9 hours um... Doing stuff."

Tenma blinked. "Not really sure how that makes sense. But OK."

"Eeeeeeyeahhh." Astro looked around the room, tapping his fingers together.

"I just feel calmer than usual and it's kinda giving me the creeps..."

"Its not bad to be calm."

"Well when your not usually like this..."

"But I guess if you say so..."

"I think this is starting to get out of hand..." Astro mumbled to himself in a quiet voice, almost not being able to be heard.

"But I swear, I've had it under control for years..."

"_What's_ getting out of hand?"

Astro froze.

"Nothing, I'm doing fine, hey did you hear I have straight A's, how fun is that?" Astro said, trying to change the subject.

"Thats very good. But i feel like you're hiding something from me."

"Pffft, what? Me? _Noooo_, I'm _perfectly_ intact! Not hiding a thing!"

"Hmmm. Well I'm proud that you're getting good grades."

"Yup, that's all we need to focus on right now, good grades, good grades." Astro sounded nervous.

"Just focus on the good grades, nothing about hiding crap..."

"Suuure."

"Yup."

A little after lunch, Astro was in bed again, he felt uneasy and worried on the inside.

He was staring at the ceiling trying to ease himself.

He tried to hold back his potential tears.

He turned on his side and waited until it became too much for him and he got out of bed.

Astro sat in the corner of his room and wiped the tears off of his face.

He felt lonely for a moment and sighed.

He had no desire to do anything, not even to leave his room or get off of the ground.

He was quiet on the outside, but terrible on the inside.

He decided now would be a great time to just take a break and let the world go on without him.

So with a tug of his ear, Astro fell to the ground, and that was the final end.

Downstairs, Tenma was staring at a computer screen.

"Pull yourself together, Umataro. YOu know what you're doing. This is going to go by smoothly. No problems whatsoever." He whispered to himself.

"I just can't lose him… again…. And it'll be my fault… _again_…."

He sighed and tried pushing the thoughts away. "Focus, Tenma. Focus."

He heard a small thump upstairs. He turned around and walked up the stairs to investigate.

Opening the door to Astro's room, he saw him laying on the ground motionless and dull.

He sighed again and lifted Astro up, walking out of the room and downstairs.

Tenma set him down on the table in the middle of the room and turned him back on.

Astro slowly opened his eyes.

"Why?" Tenma quietly asked him.

Astro seemed puzzled for a moment, but then sighed and shrugged.

"Was it getting that bad?"

Astro didn't feel like crying again, so he just nodded his head and closed his eyes tightly.

Tenma took in a deep breath. "Are you ok with just doing it now?"

Astro was lost.

"Fixing you, I mean. We're already down here. And I would like to get it done and over with before I have an anxiety attack."

"O-oh…. sure, I guess…" Astro rubbed his eye.

"Ok. I'm going to have you sleep again. Can you do that?"

"I guess…"

"Just incase…. Is there anything you'd like to say before I start?"

"Well…. uh…."

"Uh….."

"I-I'm sorry for giving you a hard time and making you make me all that tomato soup and being an overall bitch like 60% of the time, but I'd really like to make it up to you, and I have crush on myself-wait, what?" Astro said quickly.

"What?" Tenma looked surprised.

"Uh… d-did I _just_ say that…. wow…. ok.. I meant to say something else, ummmm."

"I guess that explains some things..."

"Uh…." Astro sounded embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

"It's ok." Tenma smiled.

Astro tried not to blush.

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"M-Maybe…"

"I promise you'll be ok." Tenma put his hand on AStro's shoulder.

"I have a hard time trusting people, but I can force myself to have some faith…."

Tenma forced another smile. "Now just fall asleep and it'll all be over soon."

Astro nodded before letting a small yawn escape.

He put both his hands on his stomach and went off to sleep.

He started to dream but it suddenly stopped and everything went black.

After turning Astro back off, Tenma slowly walked over to the computer.

After countless hours passed, Tenma was finished and walked over to turn Astro back on.

"D-Dad?"

"Oh, thank god you're fine." Tenma let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Astro seemed confused as to why he was there.

"Well, how do you feel?"

"W-what do you mean? Why am I here?! What did you do to me?!" Astro sat up and tried moving away without falling off the table.

"Astro?" Tenma looked confused.

"Did you change me? What did you change? Where is Dr. Elefun?! DID YOU HURT HIM?!"

"Astro. Calm down." Tenma tried to put his hand on Astros shoulder but he jumped off the table and onto the ground.

"Why aren't you in prison?" Astro said in a harsh tone as he made a defensive stance.

"What do you- Oh no. I didn't think..."

"Didn't think what?! Did you think you could get away with this?!"

Tenma slowly walked around the table.

"No! Get away from me! I thought you would change after prison. But I guess you didn't. You're still the monster you were years ago."

He got closer to Astro.

"No! Don't make me hurt you! I really don't want to! Don't make me!" Tears formed in Astro's eyes.

Tenma put his arms around Astro.

"Please remember." He whispered to him.

Astro took a moment to think even though he was still outraged.

Then suddenly it was like the memories had flooded in Astro's mind, and he felt sorry for yelling at Tenma.

"Dad?"

Tenma looked down at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Its OK." Tenma smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Its not your fault. You just forgot what happened after the corruption, that's all."

"And i'm doing fine." Astro smiled.

Tenma's smile got even wider as he hugged Astro again.

This time, Astro hugged him back.

A ring came from the other side of the room.

"I'll go get that." Tenma walked over and picked up his phone.

Astro propped himself up on the table and waited.

"Yo Ten Man. Did u fix him yet?" Said Kaitlyn from the other side of the line.

"Yeah. I just finished."

"Did it go OK?"

"Yes! It worked perfectly. Astro's a lot better now."

"Awesome! You hear that Emi?"

A muffled "Nope, too busy." was heard.

"You poo." Kaitlyn said to her.

"Thank you, you're welcome." Emily nodded and continued doing whatever it was that she was doing before.

Tenma chuckled.

Astro sighed and stared at his shoes.

"OK. Well I was just checking up on ya. I'll see you later." Kaitlyn said before hanging up.

Tenma put his phone back down and walked over to Astro.

AStro looked over at Tenma passing by, but then looked back down at his shoes.

"You OK?" Tenma asked him.

"Yeah, i'm good."

"You can go back upstairs now if you want."

"Okie dokie." Astro got up from the table and walked out of the basement and up to his room.

Later on right before dinner, Astro was sitting on the floor in his room, scrolling through stuff on his phone and laughing.

There was a knock at his door.

Astro looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Time to eat." Tenma said after opening the door.

"Oh, okay…" Astro got up from the ground and put his phone in his pocket.

The two of them walked out of the hallway and to the table for dinner.

"So what's for dinner anyways?" Astro asked.

"The usual."

"Hmmm…. intresting."

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Astro pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it aside.

"So how are you feeling, sweetie?" Cindy asked AStro.

"Um… quite fine actually."

"That's good." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

Astro smiled back.

Later on when it was night, Astro crawled back in bed to get ready to go to sleep.

He sat up and took a moment to think.

It was getting close to 10 at night.

Astro decided now would be an OK time for him to go to bed.

When an idea passed over him, he stared at the ceiling for a moment.

For a moment, he felt embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

He let the feelings pass him by as he slowly moved his hand.

Astro was lied in bed with his eyes closed and a hand on his chest, getting a feel for the tempo of his own heartbeat again.

He couldn't help but blush.

There was a knock at the door, someone walked in.

Astro opened his eyes and looked slightly nervous at them as they walked in.

"Um. Goodnight." Tenma said.

"Night." Astro turned to his side.

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Astro stared at the ceiling with a red face.

But he sighed and eased himself.

He got a hold of the tempo again.

Astro blushed again before closing his eyes for a final time.

And so then Astro giggled to himself a final time and whispered something inaudible before calling it a night, and going to sleep.

(END OF CHAPTER 7!)


End file.
